Entre dimensiones
by nicolenee
Summary: Una chica con un pasado terrible, pide un deseo,el deseo se cumple pero de otra forma,¿podrá renovar su vida tan rápidamente? ¿podrá sentir sentimientos de nuevo? ¿podrá olvidar el pasado y seguir con su vida? XD mal resumen(soy principiante)
1. El final de todo puede ser el principio

_Cap:1 EL FINAL DE TODO PUEDE SER EL PRINCIPIO_

_En Francia~_

_En un aeropuerto de Francia estaban 3 chicas 2 adultos y las chicas se asercaron a su mejor amiga ,yumi ya teni las maletas y todo para irse a su jeth privado_

_Yumi:chau chicas las voy a extrañar (deprimida)_

_Chica1:chau Yumi te bamos a extrañar (pensamiento:asta nunca molestia)_

_Chica2:contactanos (pensamiento:creida)_

_Chica3:bye bye amiga te bamos a extrañar(pensamiento:¿yo? Extrañarla ha ojala)_

_Yumi:chau amigas...(deprimida)_

_Robert:espero que despues bengas sabiendo el idioma tarkan y que lo pronuncies bien ,nos bemos en 5 años Yumi (serio)_

_Yumi:si pa... Robert nos vemos en 5 años (deprimida) (pensamiento:ya desde la muerte de mamá no me llama hija... el ya no me quiere). _

_A Yumi se le puso el flequillo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos y aciendolos oscuros con un aura depreciba apunto de llorar. _

_Yumi:as_asta luego no_nosvemos (se ba y sube al jeth)_

_Yo subi a mi jeth y me fui sentando en un asiento y no pude aguantar mas y llore ya no me queria "Robert" entonces yo tampoco lo voy a querer, Ahora jamas y las unicas amigas que tengo son Amber,Lucinda y Lorei las que me saludaron y un amigon llamado Roland el sí fue,es y sera un buen amigo el mejor, yo como quisiera morir me siento sola, depreciba, engañada,enojada, ignorada, maltratada, falsa y no querida... mi papá desd que mamá murio me dice o por mi nombre o Atsune que nuestro apellido que le pasa el...el me odiasiempre me odio quisiera MORIR, quisiera no aber nacido, quisiera tener una familia que me quiera pero no. Niciquiera tengo una familia...ojala la tuviera pero desde los 3 supe que los deseos no se asen realidad y sí mi padre osea Roland desde los 3 me puso en una escuela y avnsaba rapido por que el le pagaba a muchas personas para que me enseñien las cosas de 7 grado yo teno 13 y termine la universidad ya tengo muchos trabajos de mi empresa LA EMPRESA ATSUNE esa empresa va aser mia cuando tenga 14 y la voy a llevar a cabo por que lla temina la universidad reo que SIEMPRE voy a etar SOLA ya nadie es sinsero como decearia que fueran como los animes por lomes ellos sí son sinceros y te dicen lo que piensan,y juego football y que? ¿que tiene de malo jugar football? Pues a ROBERD no le intereasa que juege lo que le interesa es tener una hija perfecta no,mejor dicho una progenita perfefeta por que el no me llama hija y por eso quiere tambien que juege football solo para tener una projenita perfecta por eso el me ase entrenamientos super difisiles desde que mamá murio osea desde los 3 años el queria que tenga mas velozidad y me persigio con un auto para que yo mejore y para que sea mas agil me ponia orboles con un montos de agujas y me ponia una benda en los ojos para que no vea y varias vezes casi estube a punto de morir mi vida era un sufrimiento y dolor tremendo ademas de que si fallaba en algo me golpeaba o me electrocutaba y para que sea mas fuerte me poia 100 tonelada en los pies eso casi me dejo imbalida pero yo seguia asiendolo despues fue poniendo cara vez mas peso y solo una vez me sonrio y fue uando m puso 100.000 toneladas y no exagero es verdad llege a esa cantidad de peso ni yo me lo podia creer, pero despues de eso todo empeoro el me asia cada vez mas y mas entrenamiento yo iba a morir MORIR por soo entrenar y por eso tego tremenda fuerza, velozidad y agilidad tengo eso y es sobrehumano y ahora uando pateo un balon a la cancha la cancha se destrulle pero se controlarlo porque estoi patiando cada vez mas despasio y ahora no se destrulle solo se rompe la red de la cancha yo lo unico que queria era tener una vida normal com pares que se quieran y... tener a mi hermano menor yo...lo extraño mucho yo no se que aser nisiquiera me queria ir a Estados Unidos ya se paro el jeth ahora me tengo que ir del jeth se lo van a llebar al jeth a Robert encima que es mio uffff mejor me bajo del jeth._

_Me baje de jeth y pise una escalera pero algien me tomo del braso y era..._

_Señor: Señorita Atsune tome esto (meda lgo de su bolsillo)_

_Yumi:¿UN RELOJ? Es muy bonito gracias señor pero no lo necesito(se lo doy pero el me interumpe)_

_Señor:oooo creeme lo nesesitadas y mucho YUMI (y se fue on el jeth y una sonrisa diujada)_

_yo no sabia quien era o como se llamaba es señor pero me a regalado un reloj muy lindo,moderno y es de oro asi quee ¿por que desperdiciarlo? O no,es muyy bonito ,bueno yo me di vuelta y … ¿COMO? TODO ESTABA EN JAPONES por lo menos se como hablar japones muy bien por eso me quede tranquila ufff bueno me pare en un lugar y una mujer muy linda me saludo ella estaba on un hombre y 2 mellisos pequeños de unos 5 años y yo me extrañe por que me saludaba a mi y no los conosco buee yo los salude y note algo me senti muy tonta por no notarlo eran ¡ANIMES! yo me quede en shock O.O y la mujer se aserco a mi y me abrazo junto con todos los que estaban on ella y aun me quedaba en shock osea NO PUEDE SER ESO COMO EN LO QUE PASA EN LOS FANFICS despues los 2 mellisos se asercaron a mi y me dijieron:(YO:desde aquí hablan japones)_

_Mellisos:NEE_CHAN! ***U***_

_yo deje de pensar y los abrace por inpulso por que me dijieron HERMANA,HERMANA ¿sabes cuanto quise que algien me dijiera hermana? pues muuucho y llore mucho mientras los abrazaba mientras que los adultosn me sonreian como conmobidos y me abrazaron tambien y sonreimos y nos reimos yo me senti tan feliz tan llena de amor que llore mas y supuse que ellos eran mis padres eran muy lindos para ser padres me emocione mas y abraze a la que suponia que era mi madre ,la abraze,llore,estube feliz ,sinduda era el mejor día de mi vida caminamos asta llegar a una limosina blanca super hermosa y nos subimos a ella yo estaba jugando on los mellizos y me entere que mi nueva HERMANA aaaa me encanta diir hermana, bueno a lo que iba bueno mi nueva hermana se llamaba Yuli y mi hermanito se llamaba Shuko son tannn tiernos,que mi madre se llama Skare y mi padre se llama Zouka y tenemos nuestra mismo apellido y la mascion es igualita y todo es igual solo que tengo una familia feliz y SI es una familia ,tengo una hermana de mas ...que total me encanta !^^ y una vida feliz ME ENCANTA ...mi vida esta...¿completa? Yo no se ,como que no se ,esto es todo lo que quiero y o tengo ...pero siento que me falta algo ...mmm ...bueno no importa seguro no es nada, bueno a lo que iba me cienton total mente feliz de tener una familia y ahora me dan ganas de reir,llorar,gritar,sonreir y muchas cosas mas xD estoy tan feliz._

_Skare: hija nunca te vi tan felis ¿estas bien? (sonriendo)_

_Yumi:sí...otoko_san(sonriendo)_

_Skare:bueno (sonriendo)a hija bamos a tu cuarto que te voy a ayudar a dsempacar,es que tenes muchas cosas en tus maletas (sonriendo)_

_Yumi:graciias, otoko_san(sonriendo)_

_ella me llebo mi maletas hasta la puerta de un cuarto,la ario y era todo igual a la de el mundo real solo qu en es de tener fotos de mis amigas y yo tenia fotos de toda mi familia OWO estoy tan feliz,ella desempaco mis cosa y yo tambien despues algo raro paso, yo no tenia mi pelota de football ...pero eso signifia que no saben lo fuerte que soy entones tengo que oultar mi fuerza, agilidad y velozidad, y ademas de eso estue pensando sobre lo de el anime ¿y si es estoy en un anime? ¿en cual? Lo unico que espero es que no sea goree T.T_

_despues mi madre me dijo que bala a la mesa que el chef ba a preparar sushi con onigiris mmmm que rico, entonses me fuy a la sala y comi mucho asta que todos me miraron extraño y mi nueva hermana hablo y dijo:_

_Yuli:nee:chan ¿no eras alergica al pescado? (desonsentrada)_

_Yumi:^^u eee yo... es que en Francia hay una medcina que la tomas y ya no sos alergio _

_Skare:AAA QUE BUENA ES ESA MEDISINA ENTONSES ^^_

_Zouka:me alegro que la allas comprado :)_

_Shuko:hermana,no saes cuanto te extrañamos, otoko_san siempre lloraba cuando no estabas oseab estos ultimos 6 años y yo estoy muy feliz de conoserte por que ya sabes yo uando voz te fuiste aun no existia por eso estoyyyy muyyy feliz de conoserte nee_chan */* (sonrojado)_

_yo me quede cono otro shockosea el no abia estado conmigo y no me conosia, derepente lo abraze junto con Yuli y los mellisos se sonrojaron y yo solo me reía despues dije:_

_Yumi:Otoko_san me los voy a llebar a mi habitacion para hablar de todo lo que paso ¿puedo? *w* _

_Skare:Claro hija (sonriendo y llorando)_

_Yumi:gracias otko_san ^^_

_me los lleve a mi cuarto y les dije todo tipo de preguntas nos reímos y abrazamo pero tambien lloramos mientra que ello tanbien me asian preguntas y unas personas estaban a hy para contemplarla_

_Afuera del cuarto~_

_Skare:se quieren mucho (llorando de alegria)_

_Zouka:te lo dije ellos se llebarian bien ^^ _

_Skare:*u* cierto gracias_

_Zouka:me siento tan feliz por nuestra hija_

_Skare:yo me siento tan orgullosas_

_Adentro del cuarto~_

_mellisos:nee_chan eres tan wayyyy *O*_

_Yumi:sí, y entonces salte del avion con unparacaidas! y fue super!_

_Mellizos:woooowwww_

_Yumi:bueno ya son las 12:00 tienen que ir al jardin mañana, ahora duermanse XD_

_Mellizos:ohhhh, queremos oir mas de tus haventuras nee_chan(carita de perro)_

_Yumi:no,ya tienen que dormir (inflando los cachetes)_

_Mellizos:bueno (se van a sus habitaciones)_

_Yo me quede en la cama resostada asta que algien toco la puerta _

_Yumi:paseee (cansada)_

_abrieron la puerta y era..._

_Skare:hija vine a desirte algo (sonrisa)_

_Yumi:¿que otoko_san?(sonriendo)_

_Skare:Te vine a desir que ya terminaron las vacaciones y mañana empesas la secundaria asi que te incribi en una secundaria (feliz)_

_Yumi:yyyy ¿como se llama? (super tranquila)_

_Skare:se llama Raimon (feliz)_

_Yumi:O.O coff coff coff ¿como?(desconsentrada)_

_Skare:Raimon ¿por que? ¿que pasa? (preoupada)_

_Yumi:O.O...(tercer shock)(no rexionando)_

_Skare:hija? (preoupada)_

_Yumi:O.O..._

_Skare:hija? (preocupada)(hasqueando)_

_Yumi: O.O... . woooow GENIAL! gracias!(abrazandome)_

_Skare:denada(desconsentrada)_

_Yumi:graciasss!_

_Skare:bueno hija te dejo sola... chau acordate de ir a la seundaria a y ahi esta el uniforme en el mueble clanco y todos lo que nesesitas esta en esa mochila (apuntando)_

_bueno que duermas bien hija.(dandome un beso en la frente)_

_y se fue yo voy a dormir muy bien me di cuenta que voy a ir a estudiar otra vez a la seundaria y eso es genial pero mas por que VOY A IR AL RAIMON! GENIALLL!_

_Me dormi pensando n cual temporada me toco y todo eso hehehehe despues me desperte, me bañe, me vesti on el unifom del Raimon y me mire al espejo tenia todo como siempre mi piel blanca como la nieve,mi pelo platiado,mis ojos verdes,me veia linda y tierna, tenia el pelo suelto con una mitrensa enbolvida de una inta blanca y el uniforme:una blusa blanca ,una mini falda con un short negro abajo, unas medias trasparentes blancas asta las rodillas,botas negras y como siempe el collar de mamá y mi hermano uando murieros despues baje las escaleras y ahi estaba mi nueva familia preparada y despues me miraron y se queraron inmobiles despues me aplaudieros y mis dos hermani to me dijieron que estaba muy guapa O/O me iso sonrojar mucho essa critica despues me despedi de mis padres y a mis hermanitos los lleve a su jardin despues me pare en la puerta de Raimon y dije:_

_Yumi:Es mas bella de lo que recordaba (sonrisa)_

…_..._


	2. El nuevo comienzo del final

_Cap:2 El nuevo comienso del final.._

_Yumi:es mas bella de lo que recordaba...(sonriendo)_

_Despues entré a el Raimon y fui a la direccion por que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba mi salon a si que entre y vi a una sola persona que la conoseria perfectamente por su arogansia y disiplina era nada mas y nada menos que esa Natsumi Raimon ella nunca pero ¡nunca! De los jamaces me agrado (yo: perdon a las chicas que la quieren mucho pero es que a mí no me agrada **) **_

_Natsumi:¿usted es Yumi Atsune? (levantando una cega)_

_Yumi:estoy buscando al director (completamente fría y ignorando la pregunta)_

_Natsumi:(enojada)el director no esta aquí,asi que..(la interumpio Yumi)_

_Yumi:entonces si el director no esta aquí, no tengo nada que aser a qui (se va)_

_Natsumi:(enojadisima) dije que entoses yo  me ago cargo (encreidamente)_

_Yumi:lo lamento pero necesito verlo, por que no es un juego para bebés (sigue de espaldas y se fue)_

_Natsumi:(pensaminiento:¿¡PERO,QUE SE CREE?!)_

_Afuera de la oficina~_

_Yumi:odiosa -_- .huup _

_me fui y fui al salon 2*A me encontre con el Sempai y y el me miro y dijo:_

_Sempai:eres Yumi Anggel Atsunee?_

_Yumi:hai sempai (afirmando cortesmente)_

_Sempai:bueno quedate aquí astá que yo te diga_

_Yumi:hai_

_pov . nadie_

_El sempai entro al aula_

_En el aula~_

_Todos estaban hablando,charlando,mandando mensagitos y tirando á que el sempai entro y todos se sentaron._

_Sempai:buenos días alumnos_

_Todos: buenos días (cansados)_

_Sempai:Alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañ _

_se abrio la puerta y entre,me sorprendi por que no estaba Endo pero despues me quede al lado del Sempai..._

_FIN . pov nadia_

_Todos se le quedaron viendo con corazonsitos,los chicos por que eran babosos XD y las chicas por que pensaron que era la chica perfecta y kawai..._

_Sempai:presentate(sonrisa)_

_Yumi:hai,hola me llamo Yumi Anggel Atsunee y soy de Francía un planser (friamente)_

_Chico1:que linda ***O***_

_Chico2:es Francesa wooow_

_Chico3:¿tendra novio?_

_Chica1:es perfecta *O*_

_Sempai:que kawaiii ***W***_

_Todos:O.o..._

_Yumi:O_O..._

_Todos:O.o_

_Yumi:O_O_

_Todos:O.o_

_Yumi:O_O_

_Todos:O.o_

_Yumi:-_-_

_Todos:? O.O_

_yumi:-_-_

_Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?_

_Sempai:eee...cof cof cof(tociendo XD)emm..se puede sentar alla_

_dijo el Sempai para evadir el tema y ella dijo:_

_Yumi:okeyy e.e_

_Yumi se sento en una silla vacía y el asiento del al lado estaba vacío despues de 10 minutos se abrio la puerta y se sorprendio por que era la persona que mas admiraba de todo el mundo era..._

_Endo:lo lamento sempaiiii. (asiendo una reverencia algo torpe)_

_Sempai:ENDO,HOY TE DEJO PASAR PERO LA PROXIMA NO!(molesto)_

_Endo:hai Archii_sempai _

_Endo se fue a el ultimo asiento que quedaba vacío y encontro a Yumi mirandolo con ojos muy brillantes y le pregunto:_

_Endo:¿quien eres? (ingenuo)_

_Yumi:(pensamiento:O POR DÍOS ME ESTA HABLANDO ¿QUE VOY A SER?)_

_Endo:¿hola? (agitando la mano encima de la cara)_

_Yumi:(reaxionando)holamellamoYumiAnggelAtsuneeunplacerenconoserte(rapidamente)_

_Endo:O.O eeeh?_

_Yumi: a perdon (suspirando) soy Yumi Anggel Atsunee un gusto en conoserte (sonrisa)_

_Endo:(sonrisa que solo un Endo puede a ser)un gusto en conoserte Atsunee_

_despues de 2 horas~_

_Sempai:y eso fue el significado de PI _

_ringgg ringg (timbre XD)_

_Sempai:ya se pueden retirar _

_TodosEEEEEEEEEEEEEH OLE OLE OLA OLEEE OLAAA ( XD no me resisti)_

_Sempai:-_-u los matare algun día_

_todos se van y Yumi estaba guardando sus cosas asta que sintio algo en el hombro se molesto y iva a gritar al que le toco el hombro,se dio vuelta y noto que era Endo y cambio su cara enfadada por una tierna sonrisa que iso sonrojar a Endo._

_Endo:y...yo ...vine a d..dicirte q..que ¿si podias ir conmigo a ver mi practica y de paso si ¿quieres ser una asistente del club de football?(sonsojado)_

_Yumi:¿y..yo? (sonrojada)_

_Endo:sí (sonrisa)_

_Yumi:SÍ,sí quiero (sonrisa)_

_Endo:entonces bamos(sonrisa) _

_Endo la arrastro por toda la escuela y la llevó a la torre de metal,el empeso a praticticar mientras Yumi lo veia admirandolo y alagandolo hehehehe y pensando en todos los capitulos de Inazuma Eleven y de todas sus temporadas.Y así se quedaron _

_Endo practicando y Yumi viendolo astá las 12:00 y ellos aun no se daban cuenta de que hora era despues Endo se callon por el neomatico y vio que era de noche y dijo:_

_Endo:Yumi ya es de noche, creo que somos muy despistados hehehehe (poniendose la mano en la nuca Y ríendo)_

_Yumi:hehehehehehehe sí eso creo ^^u_

_Endo:Yumi,te llevo a tu casa? (feliz)_

_Yumi:s..sí g..gracías(sonrojada)_

_Endo:bueno bamos (feliz)_

_Yumi:hai Mamoru_kun_

_Los 2 se fueron a la casa o mejor dicho mancíon de Yumi y cuando entraron Endo se sorprendio y empeso a tocar todo mientras Yumi sonreía por que paresia un niñito curioso._

_Yumi:chau mamoru_kun (dandole un beso en el cachete)_

_Endo:c..chau (sonrojado)(le toma de la mano)_

_Yumi:?_

_Endo:tomá este es mi numero de celular para que me llames si no podes ir a la practica(sonrisa)_

_Yumi:h..hai arigato(sonrojada)_

_Endo:chau.._

_Endo se fue y ella se fue a su habitacíon por que no estaban despiertos y se acosto en su cama despues miro el techo y dijo:_

_Yumi:hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida (suspirando) pero aunque siga teniendo otros padres y una vida diferente,no me puedo olvidar de mi hermanito y de mis padres reales MENOS de mi madre ella siempre me quiso y nunca me quiso aser daño ojala estubiera viva (suspirando)pero mamá me ases falta mamá yo te extraño tanto extraño tu forma de ser, extraño tus animos, extraño lo vipolar que eras, extaño tu mirada, extraño tus malos chistes, tu sonrisa, tu gentilesa y sobre todo te extraño a voss._

_Como es dificil ver morir a la persona que mas amas, que nunca la vas a ver jamas, que nunca vas a oirlas, que no esten presentes y sentis una tristesa profunda en tu pecho sentis que te afixias y queres morirte (llorando) te extraño mamá ,te extraño hermanito tu solo tenias 2 años y por mi culpa murieron, por que yo no estaba ahi para ustedes, si solo estuviera ahi y ellos no se ubieran muerto, si solo yo me moria en lugar de ellos ¿por que? Murieron ellos eran buenas personas (llorando) ¿por que?_

_¿por que? ¿por que? ¡¿POR QUE?! (llorando y dandole puñetasos a su almuhada) ¿por que murieron y yo no? (llorando) como los extraño..._

_Yumi se levanto y a una habítacion, la abrio y en esa habitacíon estaban instrumentos_

_musicales ella se aserco al piano y empeso a tocar y despues a cantar:_

_(la cansíon es:Tooi michi no saki de)_

_canto todo el rato esa cansíon asta las 03:00 y despues se fue a acostar a su cama,se durmio y lo unico que dijo fue:_

_Yumi:Tooi michi no saki de~_

_A la mañana~ _

_suena el celular de Yumi y ella lo ve,Y era Endo el mensage dicia:_

Endo: Hola

Yumi: Hola..Endo ¿que pasa?

Endo:Es que nos falta Jugadores y queria saber si

¿me podias ayudar?

Yumi: Sí,te voy ayudar ^^¿por que no lo haria?

Gracías,Yumi,hoy a la tarde Podemos encontrar mas Integrantes para el club

Yumi:Sí,ademas conmigo no vas a tardar Tanto XD soy la mejor Y voy a ser la mejor ayudante del club

bemos en el Salon,chau,hehehe voy a llegar Temprano esta vez***W***

Yumi: OWO,bueno XD va a ser el fin Del mundo si vos llegas Temprano XD,ah y chau

Endo:¿que quisiste dicir? e.e bueno no importa Nos vemos ha y arigato

Yumi: ¿por que arigato? Yo solo Ago lo que una ayudante Del club aria XD,asi que no Agradescas O/O

Endo:XD bueno pero sigo Agradecido,sos muy amable Arigatoo Y nos bemos a la tarde El el club de football

Yumi:Ok,a la tarde nos bemos bye

Endo:bye

_(mi oc es como la chica que mostre en esta foto solo que con ojos verdes y pelo un poco mas largo ah o si no pueden imaginar que son ustedes como deceen ;))_

_Yumi se despidio y puso su celular en la mesita de luz y se lebanto de la cama, se baño, se puso el uniforme, se peino y agaro sus cosas,y por ultimo guardo su celular en su maleta/bolso._

_Se despidio de su familia,llevo a sus hermanitos al jardin y fue al Raimon_

_estaba en la puerta y vio a algien en la entrada era..._

_Endo:holaaa,yumi acordate que despues de que termine la clase bamos a buscar a los integrantes para el equipo oWo(comiendo una tostada)_

_Yumi:hai...pero lo mas probavle es que vos te olvides e.e_

_Endo:por eso si vos te olvidas,no vas a podrme hacer recordar eWe(sonríendo)_

_Yumi:hehehehehe^^u (pensamiento:creo que cundo nacío, al doctor se le callo y se golpio la cabeza ^^)_

_Los 2 sin darse cuenta se combirtieron en mejores amigos..._

_Los 2 se fueron a sus claces astá que termino la clase y se fueron a el club de football_

_Endo:Yumi,¿te podes quedar aquí un ratoastá que hable on mis amigos?_

_Yumi:hai Endo ^^_

_Endo entro y Yumi espero 3 minutos astá que Endo abrio la purta,le tomo la mano y e fueron a busar integrantes con un catel que dicia ¨SE BUSA INTEGRANTES PARA EL CLUB DE FOOTBALL¨buscaron y buscaron pero todos le coqueteaban a Yumi astá que Yumi vío a su acleta favorito era... Kazemaru...(YO:lo amooo 3_

_Yumi:Endo y ¿que tal si le preguntamos a ese?( señalando a Kazemaru)_

_Endo:sí bamosss_

_Endo la arastro asta que llegaron a Kazemaru y Endo dijo_

_Endo:hola (le saludo a Kazemaru como si lo coosiera de toda la vida)_

_Kazemaru:eee...¿hola?_

_Yumi:hehehe(ríendo tiernamente) si te lo preguntas pues no,no nos conoses ^^_

_Kazemaru:(sonrojado) y...yo O/O_

_Endo:¿queres entrar al club de football? Yo e oido que querias ser el mejor_

_Kazemaru:^^u sí,pero el mejor en acletismo _

_Yumi:(sonríendo)bueno pero total entrando al club de acletismo no te ase mas rapido ^^_

_Kazemaru:?_

_Yumi:es verdad por que ahi en el club de aletismo no mejoras en cambio en el de football te ases mas rapido,agil y fuerte que es mucho mas que en el de acletismo y lo se por que yo era del club de acletismo en mi escuela y despues entre al de football y mejore mucho mas ^^_

_kazemaru y Endo:oooh O.O_

_Yumi:y para demostrarlo...mmm te reto a una carrera (señalandolo)(pensando:yupiii siempre quise hacer esto ^^)_

_Kazemaru y _

_Todos sedieron buelta y me miraron asi..¿¡WAF?!_

_Yumi:y si te gano vas a pensar si te integras al equipo._

_Kazemaru:y si yo te gano despues de digo le que ago ¿echo?_

_Yumi:echo _

_(estrecharon la mano y todos los vieron astá que un chico vino y se aserco a Yumi)_

_Miyasaka:oye siste muy mal en desafiar a mi amigo Kazemaru (sonríendo)_

_Yumi:(se asero pligrosamente a su cara y le puso la mano en su mejilla)¿seguro?_

_(le dijo con voz sexy XD)_

_Miyasaka:(sonrojado) y..yo n..no (mirando asia otro lado)_

_Yumi:(sonríendo)eso creí_

_Yumi se fue al lado de Kazemaru,Y Miyasaka aun segia sonrojado _

_Miyasaka iba a contar asta que ellos corran y fue al medio de los 2..._

_Miyasaka:listos..._

_kazemaru y Yumi se preparaban..._

_Miyasaka:preparados..._

_Kazemaru y Yumi se miraban_

_Miyasaka:¡YA!_

_Yumi fue la que corrio primero y dejo un viento atrás de ella, su belozidad era sobrehumano Kazemaru se sorprendio porque el apenas empeso y ella ya iva a terminar déspus Yumi termino y sonrío._

_Todos:O.O vencío al mas veloz del equipo_

_kazemaru estaba casi al prinsipio de el inicío y estaba en shock total _

_Kazemaru:O.O wooow_

_Yumi se aserco a Kazemaru y le dío una sonrisa_

_Yumi:te lo dije el football te ase mas fuerte, agil y rapido^^ ¿ahora lo vas a pensar?_

_Kazemaru:sí (sonriendo)_

_capitan del club de acletismo:hola yo soy el capitan del club de acletismo y quisiera saber si¿quisieras unirte al club se acletismo? (sonrisa)_

_Yumi:lo lamento pero a mí lo unio que me interesa ahora es el football y ademas estoy aka por Kazemaru..._

_Se dío vuelta y se fue con Endo despues de un rato fuero a la torre se acero y Endo estaba entrenando con neoumaticos y Yumi lo ayudaba._

_pov . Endo_

_Yo estaba entrenando y Yumi me ayudaba ella es muy amable hehehehehe despues empuje el neomatico y me caí de nuevo ella me ayudo y nuestras caras estaban muy serca yo me sonroje y no le vi la cara despues segui con el neomatico y lo empuje de buelta despues lo pare pero senti que mi mano see bolvia amarilla y mire mi mano y grite ¡LO ISE! pero el neomatico me tiro debuelta y me caí,algien me levanto y no era Yumi era...Kazemaru.._

_FIN . pov . Endo_

_Yo:O.O kazemaru...(yo:el ¨YO¨ que disia ahi no soy yo,es el que esta pensando del pov.)_

_Kazemaru:woow pero que entrenamiento mas raro - XD_

_Endo:hehhehehe ^^u(rascandose la cabeza)_

_Kazemaru:estas bien?_

_Endo:sí y gracías por preocuparte (sonrísa)_

_Kazemaru:ehh? Yo no soy el unico que se preocupo ellos tambien(señalando un arbol y tambien arvustos)_

_Yumi:(ríendo bajito)(pensamiento:y aquí van a estar todos hhehehehe)_

_todos los del equipo salieron de los arutos y arboles,_

_Endo:chicos...(sonríendo)_

_Yumi:cof coff (tociendo)_

_Endo:Y Yumi... son super..._

_shino:nosotros vinimo aquí para ver que es lo que asia capitan..._

_Someoka:y para saber si estaba bien_

_Handa:y ademas lo vimos desde que fue con el cartel pre guntadole a todos si querian unirse al club de football y se fue con esa chica (sonrojado)_

_Endo:minaaa ARIGATO! (feliz)_

_Kazemaru:me gusta tu entusiasmo asi que..._

_Yumi:te vas a casar con el?! NO! NO QUIERO YAOI(pensamiento:hehehhe se va a casar XD)_

_Todos:O.O_

_Kazemaru:(sonrojado)O/O NO! IBA A DESIR QUE..._

_Yumi: que te casaras con el! O.O(pensamiento:genial ahola por lo menos Inazuma Eleven tiene algo de yaoi XD algo tenia que cambiar XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD)_

_Kazemaru:NOOO! IBA A DECIR QUE ME UNO AL CLUB!_

_Yumi:¿para casarte con el? O/O_

_Kazemaru:sí...(rastriando)NO NO NO NO (moviendo negatiba mente las manos exageradamente)_

_Todos:hahahahaha(ríendose)_

_Kazemaru:ya basta_

_Yumi:(inflando los cachetes) bueno pero no te enojes _

_kazemaru:hahaha ok._

_Despues fuimos a entrenar un poco y fuimos a la proima clase nos fuimos en difer_

_entes sitios asta que nos dimos uenta que Kazemaru estaba en nuestro salon..._

_Kazemaru .pov_

_Hoy fue mi mejor día ,hoy la chica que me gustó desde que vino a la escuela me noto y ensima es perfecta ella es rapida, es hermosa y inteligente yo no se por que no me notaba pero ahora me noto me encanta cuando infla sus cachetes, cuando se enoja,cuando tiene esa midara dulce... me encanta todo de ella..._

_Despues de las clases Yumi, yo y Endo nos fuimos al club de football entrene con Endo y los demas chicos mientras que Yumi nos daba toallas y agua junto con esa chica ¿como se llamaba?...ah sí Aki ellas nos dan eso y yo aprobeche el tiempo para hablar con Yumi …_

_Yo:Holaa Yumi_

_Yumi:Hola Kaze_kun(sonríendo)_

_Yo:eeh Kaze_kun?(sonrojado)_

_Yumi:oh si queres no te digo asi bueno voy a darles a los chicos, agua..._

_Yo:n..no,sí me gusta que me digas a sí ^/^(sonrojado)_

_Yumi:Bueno Kaze_kun me voy por que enceriooo tengo que darles toallas y agua BYEE_

_Yo:bye_

_FIN . pov . Kazemaru_

_Pov . Yumi_

_Despues del entrenamiento de los chicos nos fuimos a la ultima clase que era medicina y justo cuando nos sentamos se me pasaron muchas imagenes en mi cabeza me agaró algo en la cabeza sentia que eplotaba y en el pecho sentia que no respiraba me centia fatal despues senti que no pude ver nada cada cosa se volvia mas borrosa y el sempai dijo:_

_Sempai:hola almnos..._

_no pudo terminar por que yo me desmalle no vi nada más solo gritos..._

_FIN . pov . Yumi_

_Los alumnos se espantaron por que Yumi estaba muy palida y estaba desmallada despues el profesor fue corrindo asia Yumi y dijo:_

_Sempai:esto esmuy grave tiene fiebrepero no logro identificar cual..._

_despues el sempai la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo afuera del salon donde estaba un chico muy guapo, muy sexy, muy hermosa, muy cool, muy genial, muy guaau era nada mas ni nada menos que Shuuya Goenshi(exagere ya lo se XD)_

_Sempai:Goenshi se qu esto es repentino y no es la forma adecuada para tu primer día pero ¿puedes llevar a la señorita Yumi a la enfermeria?_

_Goenshi:(mirando a Yumi)hai_

_El sempai le entrego a Yumi y el la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo a la enfermeria pero despues la miro y ella estaba inconsiente perodespues lo abrazo y se pego mas a su cuerpo,eso iso que Shuuya se sonrojara pero se dio cuenta que tenia que llebarla a la enfermeria y la llevo fue asia una enfermera y le dijo:_

_Gonshi:se desmallo( miro tiernamente asia ella)_

_Enfermera:no se preocupe su novia va a estar bien (sonrísa)_

_Goenshi:e..ella n..no e..es m..mí novía (ruvorisado y fríamente)_

_Enfermera:tiene mucha suerte es muy bonita ;)_

_Goenshi:-_- ella no es …(suspirando) (ruvorisado)dejemoslo aquí... me voy(se da buelta y...)_

_Enfermera:eee ya que usted es el novio y ella no quiere tragar la medicina usted se la tiene que dar de boca a boca ^^_

_Goenshi:O.O y..yo? (sonrojado)_

_Enfermera:-_- no a la mesa... sí ovbio que a usted ^^_

_Goenshi:-.- y..yo b..buenoo (agara la medicina )_

_Goenshi se pone la medicina en su boca despues se aserca a la cara de Yumi y se sonroja se aserca mas y la besa despues ase que ella trage la medicina mientras que recoria liquido en la boca por que se deramo un poco y recoria mas liquido convinado con saliba y despues cuando Yumi trago la medicina Goenshi aun la seguia besando asta que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo 100% despues miro a la enfermra que los estaba viendo y ella los miro:_

_Enfermera:*Q*(yo:Creo que me pase con lo de la medicina XD)_

_despues Goenshi se fue..._

_Yo tenia un sueño exraño eran imagenes de un adolecente de unos 18 años que me dicia:_

_Señor:el reloj usaloo_

_dspues vi barias imagenes confusas y borosas asta que se detubo en una que era mi familia pero se fue quemando con fuego y me levante toda sudando y roja._

_Yumi:HAAAAAA (sudando y roja)_

_Enfermeda:estas bien? (preocupada)_

_Yumi:s..sí pero..¿d..donde e..estoy?_

_Enfermera:estas en la enfermeria, te desmallaste en clase_

_Yumi:bueno (se lebanta pero se cae)aaaahh_

_Enfermera:no te lebantes, aun estas debil_

_Yumi:que hora es?_

_Enfermera:son las 12:00 de la tarde y dormiste 5 horas_

_Yumi:oh entonces voy a clases ahora mismo (se lebanta)_

_Enfermera:no,tu estas muy debil para estar en la escuela asi que le dije al diretor que te de el alta para desansar y yo te traigo las cosas para que te vallas ¿sí'_

_Yumi:ok_

_30 minutos despues_

_La enfermeda me dío mis cosas y me fui de la escuela primero fui a una tienta de jugetes y compre un peluche de felpa que era un conejo muy grande de color rosa y fui a una joyeria y compre un collar de oro con un dije de oro de verdad que diia Yuka y de paso me compre un dije identico a ese pero desia Yumi el mio lo guarde en mi bolsillo pero el de Yuka se lo puse al conejo grande de felpa,fui al hospital y busque la habitacíon de Yuka por que yo ya la se por que vi el anime despues la enontre la abrí y puse el conejo de felpa y le di un beso en la frente a Yuka y le dije:_

_Yumi:espero que mejores Yuka (sonriendo)_

_Despues me fui a otra habitacíon donde estaba mi hermanita por que me llamaron que se callo por las escaleras y entonces fui orriendo aunque aun me dolia la cabeza pero corri asia la habitacion por que era serca de la de Yuka entones abri la puerta y ahi estaba ella durmiendo despues se me aserco un Doctor y me miro con una mirada de esas que odio me miro con compasion._

_Doctor:usted es algun familiar de Yuli?_

_Yumi:soy su hermana mayor¿que paso? (sin sentimientos)_

_Doctor:su hermana fue empujada en las escaleras le proboco hemoragia en los pulmones perdio mucha sangre y al caer en las escaleras se golpio la cabeza ademas que se le quebreron huesos y tienen que aserle una operación que es 50% de riesgo de la vida, puede que muera y le vamos a aser la operacíon cuando despierte osea que esta en coma._

_Yumi:b...bueno ….m...me deja e...estar a s...solas (apunto de llorar)_

_Doctor:hai y aquí estan los papeles (le entrega los papeles) _

_Yumi:sí _

_El doctor se fue y Yumi empeso a llorar y despues se aserco a su hermana menor _

_le acarisio su cabeza y despues le beso la frente se quedo un rato largo ahi y des pues se preparo para irse, abrio la puerta y se encontro con un chico que iba pasando por ahi era Suuya Goenshi el la miro sorprendido despues vio lo que abia adentro del cuarto y vio la niña despues el nombre y ella serro la puerto ni siquiera lo miro y se fue..._

_En la mancíon de Yumi~_

_ella se acosto y seviso su celular tenia 3 mensajes_

_1. mensajeENDO_

Endo:Hola todo el salon se Preoupo por vos Ests bien? Respondeme Cuando puedas Bye

_Respuesta:_

Yumi:Sí estoy bien gracias Endo Mañana no voy a poder ir a la Escuela perdon u.u

_2mensaje AKI_

Aki:Hola yumi todo el equipoo esta preocupado... espero que estes bien BYEE

_Respueta:_

YumiiHolaaa Aki dicile a todo el Equipo que novoy a poder Ir estoi muy devil dijo la enfermera

_3mensaje KAZEMARU_

Kazemaru:Hola espero que estes bien hoy todos Se preocuparon por vos espero que

Mejores hoy me preocupaste mucho No quiero que e sientas mal asi que Mañana te bamos a visitar todos Y hoy bino un chico nuevo byeee

_Respuesta:_

Yumi:Gracías y no te preocupes la enfermera lo Unico que dijo fue que estoi muy debil Mañana falto yte agradeseria que binieras Y que bengan todos a y sobre el chico nuevo Pues ya lo se... byee te extraño ^u^

_Yumi fue a acostarse a su cama y se durmio _

_A la mañana~_

_todos fueron a la mancíon de Yumi y se dibirtieron un monton en la pileta, jugando football y hablando y intercambiando numeros de telefono y celular despues Yumi se acosto y se durmio_

_A la mañana~_

_Ella hiso su rutina y se fue al intituto astá que fue con su amigo Endo y el equipo que ya consigieron a todos despues en frene de la entrada estaba una limocína negra y de ahi salieron un hombre y un equipo de football que era El Instituto Imperial ….._

_...perdon si no les gusto es que soy principiante xD denme reviews QWQ_

_WAAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAA y gracias a: Blackimandis TWT Y EL SIGUIENT CAPI_

_VA A ESTAR EL ISTITUTO IPERIALLLL hastá luego amigos :3_


	3. Llego el Instituto Imperial

_Cap:3 El Instituto Imperial llego (en este capitulo va a ver 3 canciones XD)_

_Ella hiso su rutina y se fue al intituto astá que fue con su amigo Endo y el equipo que ya consigieron a todos despues en frente de la entrada, estaba una limocína negra y de ahi salieron un hombre y un equipo de football que era... El Instituto Imperial ….._

_El Istituto Imperial bajo del auto,se aserco a nosotros y el capitan, el estratega, el mas listo, el futuro jugador del Raimon y el futuro amigo de Endo era...Yuuto Kido_

_El se aserco a Endo y el equipo,y nos dijo:_

_Kido:bamos a practicar un poco para que nos acostumrembremos a esta cancha.(se dio la buelta y se fue con su grupo a entrenar)_

_Yum:^^*(pensamiento:no me havia dado cuenta que en esta temporada se comportaba como un cretino y parecia una vercion muy mala de superman heheehehehe)_

_Ellos fueron a la cancha para entrenar un rato,para adaptarce ….Sakuma corrio super rapido que algunos dijieron:_

_Endo:¿pero que es eso?_

_Handa:Desaparecio (sorprendido)_

_despues ,Sakuma le paso el balon a un chico medio petiso y el petisito empeso a jugar con el balon y se la paso a un grandote y el sela paso a un chico con pelo largo y morado (no,no es Fuyuka XD) y el dio una chilena y se la paso a Kido...Kido patio el balon a Endo y...(esta parte la cambie XD)Yumi se interpuso y paro el balon con un solo dedo (*Q* copado)y todos la mmiraron inprecionados tanto como el Raimon que como El Intituto Imperial..._

_Yumi:(jugando con el balo con los dedos)no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos antes del partido a si que si los lastimas ahora...(aura demoniaca y con una sonrisa,y no era amogable)confronta las consecuensias_

_Todos:O.O_

_kabellama:t...tengo q…..que i..ir a...al b...baño_

_Kabellama se fue y ensima que faltaba un jugador el dice ¨tengo que ir al baño¨ XD_

_10 minutos despues~_

_Fuyukabu:chicos si no viene Kabellama, imnmediata mente bamos a perder el partido..._

_Yumi:^^U(pensamiento:ummm creo que total pierden :S)heehehehhe_

_Todos:...A BUSCAR A KAGELLAMA(LES SALEN RALLITOS POR LOS OJOS Y UNA AURA NARANJA Y AMARILLA y salen corriendo pero Endo se callo XD) _

_El imperial:(trataban de aguantar la risa por su orgullo pusss orgullo de macho ^^*)_

_Despues Endo se levanto y se fue corriendo con los demas yo pues ovbio que sabia donde estaba Kagellama pero esta parte me gustaba mucho y entonces _

_acompañe a Endo ...y el busco en lugares extraños astá pense que iva a buscar abajo de una roca a...lo iso ^^U … despues el se fue al baño de hombres y yo lo segui XD los pocos chicos que estaban ahí me miraron on una cara de pockerface XD despues de ttodo eso y de varias caidas de Endo y chicos con cara de pockerface encontramos un casillero con un bulto gigantesco XD ¿enserio kabellama ahí te metiste? XD Fue lo primero que pense …_

_Handa:O.o ¡MIREN ESA COSA!_

_Yumi: XD (murmurando)esa cosa jijiijjjijijij_

_Endo se aserco a ¨esa cosa¨ y abrio la puerta y... era un cuerbo ^^ naaa mentira era Kabellama todos se les calleron gotas anime con una aura tremendaaa mente negraaa XS que rísa casi me atraganto con el juguito de manzana que tenia pero al final y ni idea de donde lo saque pero ***w*** eraa GRATISSS y segi tomando mi jugito de manzana con cara de:_

_***w* jijijijijiji **_

_todos:como es que estas ahí Kagellama? ^^U(Yo:UYY si los vieran ...ellos dan miedooo uuuch(agrandome la cabeza) ¿poque me golpiaste? Stefani:por bruta tampoco daban tanto miedo! tu eres la miedosa Yo:TWT buuuaaaaaa buaaaa eres tan tan tan malaaa buaaa nee_chan malaaa MALA Stefani :lo que quieras dicirme dile a Goku _

_Yo:siiii esta bien Goku_kunnn Goku:^^ que? Yo:eres unaa malaaa nee_chan te odio fuera (le doy una patada boladora en el culo) Goku:eee?(se ba volando )_

_Stefani:no lo dije literalmente TONTAA, TWT ¿como le isiste y dijiste eso a Goku?_

_Yo:esque cuando me enojo n me controlo, pobre Gaokuu... no me dio su poderT^T...Oh ahora no le bamos a robarles el tiempo XD perdonnn )_

_Kabellama:m..me a..atore_

_Yumi:aha te ¨atoraste¨(sonrisa )(veo a Endo tratandolo de sacarlo)te voy a ayudar Endo_

_Yo fui a ayudar a Endo y por milagro de díos logramos sacarlo del casillero pero se callo ensima de Endo XD el pobre de Endo se le puso la cara se todos los colores _

_ .YUMI_

_Endo:aaaah (abajo de Kabekllama) creo que estoy viendo una luz eeeh_

_Kurimatsu:no, capitan no balla a la luz!_

_Endo:yo veo a... naa ya volviiii_

_Todos:^^U _

_Shino:capitan ya tenemos que ir a el partido o nos decalificaran _

_Yumi:es verdad vamos o no voy a poder comprar mas jugito de el kiosco(¿?)(toma un poco mas de jugito)_

_Endo:siiiiiiii BAMOS EQUIPOOOO_

_Todos se fueron y dejaron a Yumi solita tomando el jugito de manzana _

_En el campo~_

_Kido, el capitan de El Instituto imperial ya no estaba jugando al footall ..estaba torturando al portero...Endo despues de varios balonasos que resibio Endo...Kazemaru se lebanto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y Kido patio el balon asia Endo pero...Kazemaru se interpuso y el recivio el balonazo despues Endo vio el marcador y era [19 a 0] y recibio otro balonazo de l capitan del equipo contrario ….._

_Serca de ahi~_

_Una persona estaba tratando de no asercarse astá que vio que un jugador llaado anteojos salio corriendo de ahí y tiro la camiseta de numero 10 despues el ¨misterioso¨ se quedo mirando la camiseta y..._

_En la cancha~_

_Kido seguia con el balo astá que dijo:_

_Kido:que umillacion_

_Shota:hahaha nisiquiera fueron capases de meternos 1 gol_

_Kido:hahhahahaha_

_Todos:hahahahahahahahahaha_

_Chico1:no es posible_

_Chico2:¡no espoible que nuestro equipo no logre anotar ni un solo gol!_

_Chico1:lo savia nuestro equipo es muy debil u_u_

_Endo:aun no, aun no termina esto(susurrando) aun no termina esto!_

_Todos:O.O_

_Goenshi:(desde el arbol) HUMM?_

_Tsuyo:¿quieres seguir siguiendo?(le patea el en la cara a Endo)(YO:invente los nombres por que casi no hay informacion sobre los nombresde los chicos del istituto imperial Stefani:hayy callate -.- YO:u.u nadie me quiere)_

_Serca de la cancha~_

_Goenshi:(recordando a una niña) lo lamento Yuka pero debes perdonar a tu hermano solo por hoy.(agarra la camiceta)_

_En la cancha~_

_Aparecio Endo con un balon el la cara y el conductor dijo:_

_conductor:y ese fue el gol numero 20_

_Oficina del director~_

_Natsumi:ya no ase falta ver, este es el fin del football de la ecuela Raimon(camia asia la puerta pero..)_

_Conductor:esperen, no sabia que ese jugador estaa en Raimon! ohhh pero si se trata de el jugador de primer año que logro consegir un gran tiro en el torneo FOOTBALL FRONTER conbirtieron en un jugador legendario es Shuuya Goenshi!_

_despues vinieron el entrenador y el albitro_

_Entrenador:oye usted no es del eqipo!_

_Kido:descuide profesor, esto no afectara en nada_

_albitro:el istituto esta deacuerdo con el cambio de jugadores! como alitro tan bien autoriso._

_Endo:g..goenshi q..que b..bueno q..que de...desidiste v..venir ah (se cae pero Goenshi lo atrapa)(YO:XD como todo un princeso)_

_Goenshi:¿estas bien?_

_Endo:n.n si aun que tardaste mucho en llegar (sonrisa)_

_Goenshi:humm(sonrisa)_

_Conductor:Goenshi a remplasado a anteojos ahora la esuela Raimon tiene un nuevo numero 10!_

_Kido:(sonrisa y no de esas amigables XD) al fin podemos llebar a cabo nuestro objetivo_

_Shota:ya entendi,conque el es el jugador clave (sonrisa)_

_despues el albitro soplo el silbato para el segundo y el Teikoku (instituto imperial) tenia la delantera..._

_Kido:ACTIVEN SONA MORTAL!_

_despues Saakuma y 2 mienbros mas isieron la sona mortal era...una sona...y pues mortal? Bueee era un trianguli mrado y en los extremos ellos isieros giros y aparecian rayos y un viento ¡muy fuerte! Y Goenshi fue asia ellos._

_Goenshi_muy bien (empeso a correr)_

_Conductor:oh Goenshi comenzo a correr dejando atrás a sus comañeros,parece que no va a enfrentar al instituto imperial...(conductor por que quise eee asi que no me equivoque eWe)_

_Kido:¿¡que ase!?_

_Conductor:¿acaso piensa escapar tal como lo iso anteojos?_

_El la porteria~_

_Endo:Es verdad el ase esto por que confia en mi, y save que pueo detener el tiro y una vez que lo aga recivida denuevo el balon(y lo emvolbio una_

_aura amarilla en su mano derecha y la lebanto. Aparecio una mano super iper mega gradeeeee ***O*** y de la nada el paro el tiro..._

_Y un hombre con capa marron apareio y dijo:_

_¿?:no puede ser,esa es La Mano Fantasma..._

_Condutor:no puede ser acaba de detener el tiro de el Teikoku!_

_cansion 1 _¡Hey! ¡ Oh!

_Haruna y Aki saltaban d alegria y el hombre dicia:_

_¿?:no cabe duda que es La Mano Fantasma, increible despues de casi 40 años la mano fantasma a regresado..._

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
¡Inazuma Challenger!  
¡Hey!

_Endo:Lo conseguiii (sonrisa que solo Endo puede dar)_

Donzoko yawaki wo punching  
Tonchi wo kikasete sliding

_Kagellama:perfecto, esto sera interesante (sonrisa)_

_Endo:aya va Goenshi (le lanza el balon)_

_le pasa el balon a Goenshi y Goenshi lo resibe le da una patada al balon para arriba y ase un tornado y empiesa a dar unas bueltas y crea fuego *O*_

_Goenshi:TORNADO DE FUEGOOO_

Doronko mamirega isamashiku hiroku ze  
Donyoku challenge seishin  
Don't cry megezu ni fighting  
Kuyashii kimochi mo power ni kaeyou ze

Goenshi patio la pelota y Genda no pudo detenerlo

Condutor:gollllllll! IMPRECIONANTE LA ESCUELA RAIMON ANOTO SU PRIMER GOL!

Aesekaki besokaki yumesodachi  
Nekko wa magma inazuma shifi

Aki y Haruna saltaban todos festejaban

Endo:*o* lo logramos (sonrisa)

Aesekaki besokaki yumesodachi  
Nekko wa magma inazuma shifi

Kagellama:emos reunido la informacíon inportante, con el jugador estrella muy bien puedo darme cuenta... que sus tecnicas no han perdido el brillo

¡Hey!

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
Yuuki no symbol inazuma mark

Albitro:Atencíon el Teikoku a desidido retirarse!

Conductor:Escucharon eso el Teikoku decide retirarse!

Kido:con que Satoru Endo tubo resultados que no esperaba (se da la buelta y se va junto con su equipo)

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Tachiagari yo!  
Ka kageyou shouri no flag wo

Aki:por favor Haruna escribe sore el partido en tu diario

Haruna:sí

¡Stand up! ¡Stand up! ¡Stand up!

¡Tachiagari yooooooo!

Endo:al fin te animaste a venir con tigo un nuevo equipo de football se a creado, Goenshi espero que apartir de ahora sigamos jugando así.

Goenshi de quita la camiza (YO:hummm (hemoragia nasal)

Goenshi:Solo fue por esta ocacion (se vá)

Endo:ah...Goenshi, muchas gracias!

Kabellama:¿eh piensa detenerlo?

Endo:a dejemoslo a si ….(sonrisa) ¡Muchachos escuchen bien! ¡Es nuestro primer gol, este primer gol sera el comienzo de todo, este primer gol es el inicio de nuestra historia!

Todos:síiiii

Kazemaru siento que se nos olbida algo...naaa que inporta...

…...

cansion 2 ending

Suki ni natta kimochi  
Dare ni mo kakusenai  
Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru

ODEN BOY! ODEN GIRL!

Retro-modern na tabemono nikkimono  
Sukinanda mono  
Nanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi  
Main dish uua oden betsubara de mou ippon

Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo  
Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete  
Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara  
Seishun oden

Mientras tanto el la secundaria~ Cnsion 3

Yumi:(tomando su juguito de manzana)La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.

Pobre de la Cucaracha  
Se queja de corazón  
Por no usar ropa planchada  
Por la escasez del carbón.

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.

Ya murió la cucaracha  
Ya la llevan a enterrar  
Entre cuatro zopilotes  
Y un ratón de sacristán

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.~XD

despues de ese baile torpe y cansion rara que iso Yumi, ella se fue a su mancíon asta que paro por que vio una sombra atrás de ella, Yumi dio buelta y vio una figura conosida...

y vio a una chica de cabellos rojos sangre hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina, labios delgados y pálidos, colmillos muy afilados. Mide 1,66, cuerpo delgado y con buenas curvas y pecho copa D.

y venia vestida de bototos militares negros, calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo negras con rayas blancas, falda roja con cuadrille negro, unas cadenas en la falda, una polera roja manga corta, una camiza negra con manga murciélago y las mangas arremangadas y dos muñequeas de cuadros negros y rojos. Y acompañada de un pastor aleman

Yumi:HANACO?!

Hanaco:hola (media sonrisa)

…...

Nuevo personajeeeee hehehehehe asta la proxima!


	4. La nueva técnica especial y ¿Hanaco?

_Cap:Una nueva tecnica especial! y ¡¿quien es Hanaco?!..._

_En el capitulo anterior ~O.O~ BUUUU (repeticion)_

_Mientras tanto el la secundaria~ Cansion 3_

_Yumi:(tomando su juguito de manzana)La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar._

Pobre de la Cucaracha  
Se queja de corazón  
Por no usar ropa planchada  
Por la escasez del carbón.

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.

Ya murió la cucaracha  
Ya la llevan a enterrar  
Entre cuatro zopilotes  
Y un ratón de sacristán

La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta, porque no tiene  
Una patita para caminar.~XD

_despues de ese baile torpe y cansion rara que iso Yumi, ella se fue a su mancíon asta que paro por que vio una sombra atrás de ella, Yumi dio buelta y vio una figura conosida..._

_y vio a una chica de cabellos rojos sangre hasta la espalda baja, piel nívea, ojos grandes de color morado oscuro y de una forma felina, labios delgados y pálidos, colmillos muy afilados. Mide 1,66, cuerpo delgado y con buenas curvas y pecho copa D. _

_y venia vestida de bototos militares negros, calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo negras con rayas blancas, falda roja con cuadrille negro, unas cadenas en la falda, una polera roja manga corta, una camiza negra con manga murciélago y las mangas arremangadas y dos muñequeas de cuadros negros y rojos. Y acompañada de un pastor aleman _

_Yumi:HANACO?!_

_Hanaco:hola (media sonrisa) _

_tan tan tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn _

…_..._

_Yumi:(sonrisa) HANACOOOO!_

_Hanaco:bueeee ya te ohí, no grites que me destrulles los timpanons -_-_

_Yumi:(sonrisa) HANACOOOO! _

_Yumi fue coriendo asia Hanaco y …... le mordio la cabeza despues Hanaco le dío un puñetaso a Yumi, y dijo:_

_Hanaco:BAKA ! siempre aruinando los momentos dramaticos... carajo!Ó.Ó_

_Yumi:mmmm que mala (llorando graciosa mente) ahhhh pero ¿como estas aka?_

_¿viste que bueno es estar en inazuma eleven? ¿no es super guauuuu? ¿viste que esto se parese a uno de esos Fanfics? _

_Hanaco:bueno,despues te lo explico, sí, obvio (SERIA)_

_Yumi:aaaa y ciertoooo...seguro no tenes a donde quedarte OWO..._

_Hanaco:¿que estas pensando? (tranquila)_

_Yumi: OWO..._

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:...¬¬ _

_Yumi:OWO_

_Hanaco:¡DICILO BAKA! (agarando un martillo gigante con puas y pegandole la cabesa)_

_Yumi:aaaaah . AAAAH (mariada) ayyy bueno pero no te enojes O.Q _

_Hanaco:Y DICIME ¡¿O TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI COMO UNA SONSA?!_

_Yumi:ahiiiii bueno (pensamiento:T.T malaaaa) t...te i...iva a d...desir que te podes quedar en mi casa_

_Haanaco: y ¿por eso ases ese drama? ¬¬ _

_Yumi:eeeh (rascandose la nuca) ^^u BUENO BAMOS HEHEHEHE! ¿puedo llevar a Spectro ?_

_Hanaco:(levantando una seja) que crees?_

_Yumi:¬¬ _

_Hanaco:hum _

_POV . Yumi_

_no puedo creerlo mi mejor amiga esta aka! yupiiiiiiii _

_Nosotras nos fuimos a mi mancíon y les invente una esccusa a mis padres para que Hanaco se quedara y onesta mente no me gusto mentirles pero eso tenia que aserlo _

_Ahora Hanaco vive conmigo y mi hermanito se lleva muy bien con Hanaco igual que mis padres,la tratan coomo a otra hija …... _

_Despues yo fui a la havitacion donde estaba Hanaco y ella me abrio la puerta y me sente en la cama de Hanaco y Hanaco la imito..._

_Yumi:¿tragisto ropa? o¿tus cosas? :D_

_Hanaco:no ase falta_

_Yumi:por que? XC_

_Hanaco:por esto (chasquea los dedos y aparese su ropa) _

_Yumi:O.O OWO aaaa por poco me olvido de que sos un demonio hehehehehe como te envidio yo solo soy una debil humana (inflando los cachetes) ahh bueno entonses me voy BYE_

_Hanaco:bye Yumi... si solo supieras que eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas._

_Yo me fui a mi havitacion y no le preste atencion a lo que dijo Hanaco por que Hanaco dice siempre cosas extrañas, agarre un manga yaoi de Fubuki X Goenshi hehehehe eWe y despues me dormi..._

_A la mañana~_

_Me desperte y otra ves tube ese sueño extraño del reloj despues vi mi reloj y recorde que el hombre extrsño que me lo dío no traajaba en la empresa Atsune y conclui que el manejaba el Jeth y no se impreciono cuando estabamos en Japon ...el me llebo a qui apropocito pero ¿como? Y ¿por que? Desidi pensarlo mas tarde yVi que algo se movia en mi bolsa despues agarre mi bolsa y vi que era, me quede inpresionada eran 2 lobos bebes uno era blanco con ojos perla y era como una bolita de pelos andante y otreno era un lobito negro con ojos rojos, los dos eran muy chiquitos y bonitos despues me alegre y los abrase._

_Yumi:Yoko (mirando a la lobita blanca) Kam (mirando a el lobito negro) LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHOO!_

_Yoko y Kam:holaaaa (YO:sí son lobitos kawaiii parlantes)_

_Yumi:Pense que se fueron para siempre T.T (llorando)_

_Kam:(burlon) que ¿tanto nos extrañaste?_

_Yumi:T.T BUAAAAA BUAAAAAA SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ T.T_

_Yoko:guafffff tranquila (dandole la patita)_

_Yumi:¿como vinieron? (sonriendo)_

_Yoko:eeeeee_

_Flashback de Yoko~_

_En un lugar con muchas plantas y nada de casas o edificios estavan 2 lobitos _

_Yoko:bueno es hora de irrnos (triste) _

_Abre su boca y aparese una bola blanca de energia despues la suelta y sale bolando asta quedar en frente de ellos... y aparese un portal gigante..._

_Yoko:bueno ahora nos bamos (avansa trite al portal)_

_Kam:no!, yo me quiero querar con Yumi y que me rasque la pansa, que medé de comer bife todos los días, comer helado juntos, cantar la cansion ¨La cucarachala cucaracha¨ aunque suene extraño y …... ver como se baña conmigo *m* (sonríendo pervertidamente )_

_Yoko: -_-U pervertido! _

_Kam:buenoo PERO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA!_

_Yoko:y...yo tanbien (sonriendo)_

_Kam:¿y que esperamos? ¡bamos con Yumi!_

_Yoko:siiiiiiiii, espera Yumi debe estar en el aeropuesto _

_Kam:bamossss_

_Los dos lobos bebes se fueron al aeropuerto y justo llegaron cuando Yumi se estaba despidiendo de su padre y ellos sigilosamente se van a escondier en la mochila..._

_Kam:chan chan chan cachnnn,cha chan cha chan chaaaannnn (musica de espia) (dando un giro mortal, da una patara al aire y ateriso en la mochila..._

_Kam:cha channnn (viendo con triunfo)_

_Yoko:-_-u (ella simplemente va caminando 5 pasos y se mete en la mochila) asia falta eso? -_-U_

_Kam:humm aguafiestas (inflando los cachetes) _

_Yoko:creo que Yumi te contagio la estupiritis ^^ _

_Kam:hummm _

_Kam y Yumi despues se dieron cuenta que era otra mochila y viajaron a africa despues axidentalmente se calleron a una caja y tomaron un barco dentro de la caja,llegaron a Argentina y compraron marihuana (y eran bebes en sima) todos lo vieron asi que despues se escondieron en una casa y vino la policia ellos tomaron otro barco y el barco se undio y los comio un tiburon por suerte el tiburon no los mastico y vivieron 30 minutos en el tiburon asta que un humano mato al tiburon y ellos salieron de ahí despues tomaron otro avion y se esondieron avajo de las sillas y se vajaron del avion para tomar un helado, y al final alcansaron el jeth privado de Yumi y repitieron lo que isieron antes pero esta vez se quedaron en la mochila..._

_Fin. Flashback_

_Kam:no paso nada,solo nos metimos a tu mochila ^^U_

_Yoko:aha no paso nadaa e.e_

_Yumi:eeee ¿buenooo? Chicos metanse en mi mochila (abriendo mi mochila de la escuela)_

_tengo que ir a la escuela y no pienso dejarlos aquí y menos aun cuando se trata del gloton de Kam... ^^_

_Kam:oye! (asiendo berinche)_

_Yoko:cierto,bamos Kam (sonriendo burlonamete)_

_Kan:hummm (susurando maldiciones)_

_Fin . Pov . Yumi_

_Ellos se metieron a la mochila de Yumi, Yumi se preparo y se vistio mientras que Kam la espiaba eWe ,despues Yumi rapidamente bajo las escaleras, saludo a sus padres, agarro su maleta de comida y se fue corriendo al Raimon, en el camono se tropezo con una hormiga cabezona, 2 perros, 5 autos O.O, un señor, 6 espejos, 2 chicos QWQ(eran colegialos) _

_, 4 chicas, un autobus, 18 bisicletas y la entrada del Raimon._

_Cuando estaba por abrir la entrada y ir a su clase... escucho un:_

_Kam:auuuu SOS TORPEEE! (saltando de la mochila y pegandole quedandole unas marcas de garras en el cuello)(raccionando) a..a...a perdon Yumi_

_Yumi:no,no importa (poniendo cara deprimida)_

_Kam:b..bueno (se mete a la mochila)_

_Yumi agarra la bufanda del cossplay de Fubuki y se lo pone (YO:y sí, sí tiene cossplay de Fubiki y muchos otros (inflando los cachetes) ) despues entra al aula 2-A (acuerdense que ella tiene 13 años y...bueno si no recuerdan vean el capitulo 1 de nuevo XD)y se cienta en en su aciento despues termino la clase, espero un rato a que todos se ballan y solo quedaron sus amigos que la miraron como una cosa extraña por que traía una bufanda ¡en verano! ¿¡quien en su sano juicio traeria una bufanda en verano!? _

_Bueno tal ves Homero pero ese no es el caso por que hablamos de Yumi aun que no se nota tanta diferencia xD..._

_Endo se aserco a Yumi pero Kazemaru corrio mas rapido y se dio cuenta que Yumi se fue y lo unico que se le víno a la cabeza era ¿cuando se fue?..._

_Varias horas despues~_

_Kazemaru se fue muy preocupado a el club de football y desidio no preocuparse, cuando entro estaban todos reunidos y entonces el se quedo parado al lado de Endo..._

_Endo:Durante el partido contra el Istituto Imperial descubri algunas fallas _

_El de gorro de gato:(relajado) No creo que sean fallas, mas bien nos falta condicion ficica ^^_

_Todos:(aura negra ) (resoplando)T.T_

_Max:(reaccionando) ah..ho.. disculpen no queria lastimar sus sentimientos..._

_Kazemaru:Endo,ontinuacon lo que estabas diciendo u.u_

_Endo:Entiendo que debemos mejorar nuestra condicion fisica (sonrisa)asi que se me ocurrio esta formacion (escribe en la pisarra) _

_portero 1_

_defens 3_

_centrocampista 7 6 8_

_delantero 9 10 11_

_Endo:en los apuntes de mi abuelo estan mejor detallados_

_Anteojos:que O.O ¿ya no sere el delantero del equipo? _

_Handa:los cobardes que uyen no pueden elegir -u- _

_Anteojos:te equivocas fue una extrategia que planee (brillito en los anteojos XD)_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Endo:(poniendo cara graciosa) _

_Shino:una pregunta capitan_

_Endo:¿que sucede? _

_Shino:¿acaso no abra alguna forma de que Goenshi juege en el equipo?_

_Someoka:...(ase una cara horible XD)_

_Anteojos: si es verdad, despues de todo el unico gol que metio nuestro equipo fue graias a las habilidades de Goenshi._

_Kabellama:Dudo mucho que logremos ovbtener ese tipo de nivel_

_Someoka:¡ese sugeto es un encreido, les desmostrare lo que es jugar football socker! (enojado)_

_Todos:ohhh O.O_

_Kurimatsu:Someoka ¿acaso tu...?_

_Someoka:¿Goenshi ya no jugara cienrto? (enojado)_

_Endo:(preocupado) en realidad no estoy muy seguro ¿por que?_

_Someoka:Endo, parece que confias demaciado en el (enojado)_

_Endo:¡Eso, no es verdad! (enojado de forma graciosa)_

_Someoka:¡nosotros tan bien poremos lograrlo, debemos confiar en nuestras havilidades!_

_Abren la puerta y …._

_Aki:Muchachos, tenemos una vicita (se sorprensde, por el anviente tenso) ee? Sucede algo?_

_Endo:eh,no es nada grabe(cara preocupada)_

_Aki:(nerviosa) puedes pasar..._

_Y una chica-...la mas encreida y arogante...T.T y que se cso con Endo en Inazuma Eleven go,estaba en la puerta …_

_Endo:¿eh?_

_Natsumi:(mirando desagradablemente todo) aquí apesta (se tapa la nariz)_

_Someoka:se puede saber que esta asiendo esa perra aquí? (YO:naaaa menti esto no es lo que dijo Someoka,¿como pusieron sus caras? XD el dijo: ) se puede saber ¿que esta asiendo esajovncta aquí?_

_Aki:ella queria hablar con ustedes ^^u_

_Natsumi:(mira a Endo) (YO:¡no lo mires! (saltando asia el fanfic) Mandi_nee:no, no la mates(agarrandome) la necesitamos para el Fanfic YO:HUUUMM)_

_Natsumi:su equipo logro sobrevivir al partido contra el Istituto Imperial (sonrisa burlona) _

_Endo: si, claro a nuestro equipo le gustaria participar en mas partidos (alsando su puño)_

_Natsumi:mmm, perfecto por que ya tenemos un nuevo oponente_

_Todos:¿ehhh? O.O_

_Endo:¿un nuevo oponente?_

_Mientras tanto en frente de la cazeta~_

_Estaban Hanaco y Yumi con sus mascotas solo que Yumi las tenia en su maleta..._

_Hanaco:estas segura de que puedo ser ayudante de el equipo?(post:ella tiene un istinto maternal y es Tsundere)_

_Yumi:si ademas nadie nos va a ver,bamos a pasar lo mas discretamente pocible ^^_

_Hanaco:(preocuada)eso espero (enojada) o te parto tu cabeza a la pared_

_Yumi:no T.T mi cabesita no, esa la uso para pensar T.T_

_Hanaco:puufff como si pensaras (dandole palmaritas en la cabeza) sigue ilucionando_

_Yumi:TWT malaaa (llorando)_

_Hanaco:buenooo abriiii la puerta (rodando los ojos)_

_Yumi:(feliz) ¡esta bien!_

_En la cazeta delo Club~_

_Se abre la puerta entra Yumi y todos se quedaron viendola... pero atrás de ella estaba Hanaco asi que tan bien se la quedaron viendo a ella..._

_Yumi:ehhh (mobiendo las mano graciosa mente) aquí no estubiiimooosss ~O.O~ (Y SE CIENTA)_

_Todos:? (signos de ? En sus cabezas)_

_Hanaco: (suspirando de cansancio) ¡que prosigan! (susurrandole a Yumi) preparate para tener la cabeza en la pared_

_Yumi:(carita azul) (tragando) hup_

_En el Instituto Imperial~_

_aparecio un balon y se ollo un KIDO, Kido pateo el balon (asiendo ondear a su capita n.n*)y metio gol, despues aterriso al piso._

_Y por el anviente estaban entrenando..._

_Shota:oye kido ¿escuchaste lo que dicen de la escuela Raimon?_

_Kido:(tomando una botella de agua) (Yo:~.~ que aburrido ¿por que no toma jugito de manzana igual que Yumi? ) no,¿que ahi con eso?_

_Shota:desde que tubimos el partido, hay rumores en todas las escuelas de que es un equipo suma mente fuerte, hay otros que dicen que lloramos cundo lograron meter ese gol en el ultimo tiempo...Y hay uno de la chica que detenio tu tiro con un solo dedo, dicen que es la mejor jugadora y la mas seria y estrategica_

_Mientras tanto~_

_Yumi:entonces ponemos un 50% y un 80% los medimos asta los 20 cm (midiendo) al 50 lo dividimos y queda 12%,80% + 40%:120% y 120% +12:132 y gualaaaaa mangas Yaoi de Kaze_chan X Endo_kun listos para leer (sonrisa pervertida)_

_De regreso a El Instituto Imperial~_

_Kido: (sonriendo) hum, no les agas caso,nosotros cumplimos nuestra micion eso es lo que importa y sobre la chicadebemos imbestigar mas de ella...puede ser un gran oponente..._

_Mientras tanto~_

_Yumi:(sosteniendo un manga yaoi y viendolo)hihihihi(hemoragia nasal)(leyendo)_

_Yumi:hihihihihihihihi (le sangra la nariz)_

_De regreso a El Instituto Imperial~_

_Shota:eso es verdad, sin embargo ahora la escuela Raimon tiene muchas peticiones para participar en juegos de practica _

_Kido:haáa (XD)_

_Shota:seria buena idea emviar a algien a que investige _

_Kido:no sera necesari ya tenemos un espia que nos mantentra al tanto de los 2 casos(sonrisa macabra)_

_Mientras tanto en Raimon~_

_Kurimatsu:cielos esto es sorprendente ya tenemos nuestro siguiente partido! (emoionado)_

_Handa:es grandioso ¿no lo crees? (feliz)_

_Endo:clarooo!.esto parece un sueño, pronto bolveremos a jugar (feliz)_

_Anteojos:exelente, bolvere a debutar como jugador (YO:-_-u creido)_

_Sombra:yo tan bien,llamare la atencion de nuevo agagagagagag(YO:O.O sin palabras)_

_Natsumi:¿y bien van a escucharme o me ignorarán? (YO:yumi y Hanaco son las ignoradas, natsumi_baka)_

_Endo:(sonrisa) ah,,ah disculpa te escuchamos, ¿contra que escuela bamos a jugar?_

_Natsumi:(sonrisa)la secundaria sobrenatural, el juego sera en una semana_

_Endo:¿la secundaria sobrenatural? _

_Handa:¿digiste sobrenatural? _

_Natsumi:por supuesto, no se trata de un cimple partido _

_Endo:¿que dices?_

_Natsumi:si pierden cntra esta secundaria se desintegrada el equipo de football_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Endo:¿de nuevo, otra vez? u.u_

_Natsumi:pero si ganan (algien le interumpe)_

_Hanaco:pero si ganan podran partisipar en el torneo Football Froonter (seria)_

_Todos:(sorprendidos) ¿he?_

_Natsumi:(enojada) le pido que no me interrumpa … bueno les deceo mucha suerte (enojada se va) (mientras que le da una mirada desafiante a Hanaco y Hanaco le ase lo mismo, Natsumi se estremecio y se fue)_

_Endo:El torneo de Football Fronter (sonriendo)(viendo el poster) participaremos en el!_

_Despues se olleron murmullos de:increible participaremos en el, lo mas inportante a nivel Nacional y Kurimatsu dijo:_

_Kurimatsu:haayy fantastico,no puedo ocultar la emocion que siento_

_Handa:ni siquiera pasaba por nuestra mente cuando eramos 7 n.n_

_Someoka:es muy pronto para alegrarce,veras mientras no ganemos ese partido nuestro lub no participara enese torneo (enojado)_

_Endo:sí eso lo sabemos,(chocando su puño con su mano) amigos no ahi que perder ese partido por nada del mundo comensemos con la practica!(leantando su brazo) (sonriendo)_

_Todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Hanaco:(susurandole a Yumi) ¿cuando les disimos?_

_Yumi:cuando Haruna y ….(poniendo cara de asquiada) Natsumi_baka se integren al equipo(viendo y ocultando el manga yaoi en su mochila)_

_Hanaco:pufff eso es mucho_

_Yumi:y despues yo soy la exagerada_

_Hanaco:te mato (estando en cima de ella)_

_Yumi:no! en la boquita no, ella es la que me da de comer T.T!_

_En la dirrexion~_

_El director estaba temblando mientras leia una carta manchada de tierra y parecia vieja_

_Director:¿hay que entregarles esta carta al equipo de football?_

_Natsumi:pienso que es necesario dicirles_

_Director:sí, se a que te refieres_

_Entrenador:¿ah? ¿una amenaza?:si no derotan a nuestro esquipo quedaran maldito (yo:wuaahahahahaha malditos (truenos) Stefani:-.-¿cuando consegiste el sonido y las luces de iluminacion? Yo:u.u cuando fui a Salta u.u)¿creess que sea verdad lo que dice?_

_Natsumi:por si no lo savia hai muchos rumores sobre la secundaria Sobrenatural, ademas me parese un desafio interesante..._

_En la cancha de Raimon~_

_Someoka estaba entrenando si se poria desir ¨entrenando¨,el le quito el balon a el que tenia gorro de gato despues el balon se le fue y Sombra lo tenia...despues Someoka fue directo asia el,Sombra lo esquibo pero Someoka lo agarro con las manos y lo tiro al piso_

_Endo:(sorprendido)_

_Handa:¡Someoka,acabas de cometer una falta!_

_Hanaco:...(ella solo ovbserbaba pero Yumi por alguna razon se cintio indentificada)_

_Kazemaru:(estaba corriendo a su lado y dijo)Someoka,espera por fabor_

_Someoka lo enpujo y siguio abansando a sía la porteria(donde no estaba nadie) despues el patio el balon y... ni siquiera metio gol... Someoka callo de rodillas y estaba ajitado_

_Endo:(fue corriendo a sía Someoka)¿que es lo que te sucede Someoka?_

_Someoka:no! a sí nunca funcionara!_

_Shino:Someoka te estas precionando demaciado _

_Someoka:¡eso no es verdad! (enojado)_

_Haruna:hola! kino! _

_Aki se dio buela y vio a Haruna corriendo a sía ella _

_Aki: oh ¿vienes para otra entrevista? (feliz)_

_Haruna:se equiboca vine a ver el entreamiento del equipo (feliz) (alsando la mano y apretandola asiendo un puño)despues de ese partido me conberti en su fiel admiradora,ese estuciasmo de seguir luchando aunque todo estubiera perdido(hablando rapido)_

_Aki:^^u bueno, gracias por el cumpliro_

_Haruna:pero veo que hoy las cosas,no estan muy bien que digamos (preocupada)_

_Aki:lo se, Someoka se siente precionado por la responsavilidad que hay en el proximo partiro_

_Yumi:(pensando:no se siente precionado por la resosavilidad del proximo partodo, el se siente inservible y al sentirse inservible quiere mejorar mmm tengo que hablar con el... ooooo rallooos, tengo que poner mas yaoi ensegida!)(sonrisa... y no es de esas bonitas)_

_Haruna:¿quien sera su oponente? (feliz)_

_Aki:la escuela sobrenatural (preocupada)_

_Haruna:(inprecionada)dijiste la escuela sobrenatural?_

_Aki:ah ¿sucede algo?_

_Haruna:¿a caso no as escuchado sobre ella? Hay rumores escalofriantes sobre esa escuela, todo mundo le teme (preocupada)_

_Aki:¿como rumores escalofriantes?_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Haruna estaba en frente de todos los del club de footall y Yumi estaba observando muy callada mente todo mientras que Hanaco veia a Yumi muy preocupada mente..._

_Endo:¿cuales son los rumores de la secundaria sobrenatural?_

_Haruna:veran les dare unos ejemplos, a los 3 días despues del partido sus ribales precentsn cintomas de fiebre y se desmallan sin razon alguna_

_Kazemaru:¿que digiste?_

_Max:¿sin razon alguna?_

_Endo:¿que tal si unos de los jugadores se enfermo y los contagio? (inocentemente)_

_Aki:¡no es broma!_

_Todos:O.O_

_Yumi:¡basta Kino! (enojada)_

_Todos:¡O.O!(TENBLANDO)_

_Haruna:e..he me..mejor pr..prosigo :cuando la escula sobrenatural va perder sopla un viento muy fuerte y el partido es canselado y si algien esta a punto de anotar un gol a su contrinante las piernas de los jugadores se entume_

_Kagellama:(Se imagino a el mismo que lo derrivaba el viento y quemado despues se imagino que unas manos del piso lo agarravan) (temblando)...e..e...e capitan voy al baño ensegida regreso_

_Sombra:¿sera una maldicion?_

_Kazemaru, anteojos, el de goro de gato: (se les puso la cara azul y caras graciosas)_

_Shino:capitan ¿seran ciertos esos rumores?_

_Endo:no, solo son mentiras (sonriendo)_

_Ishiko:(Yo:que? No recuerdo el nombre de el de la coleta, no me critiquen (inflando los cachetes) perdon es que no lo recuerdo u.u ) lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a Goenshi_

_kurimatsu:sí,el sabra que aser _

_Someoka:¡que pasa con ustedes! no necesitamos de su ayuda, yo me encargare de anotar todos los goles (apuntandoce con el pulgar) ¿quieren un buen delatero aquí me tienes? (yo:XD sono como un anuncio de propaganda XD XD XD)_

_Handa:bien, a sí se habla(feliz) es natural que nuestro amigo se enfade cuando dicen que Goenshi es nuestra unica opcion ^^_

_Someoka estaba:¬¬ y Kurimatsu se alejava cada ves mas de el asiendo T.T_

_Max:bueno ya que esta copleto el equipo ,me parese buena idea comensar a practicar!_

_Endo:tienes razon_

_Shino:pero capitan,sin la ayuda del superior Goenshi nuestro equipo se ubiera dessintegrado y no estariamos a quí,esta ves sera igual_

_Ishiko:tan ien dijiste que no podemos perder por que nuestro nuestro equipo estara en riesgo, no se algo me da miedo de esa secundaria tal vez ellos..._

_Endo:amigos, si depende de las personas jamas se bolveran fuertes! muyyy bienn a practicar!_

_Todos:síiiiiiii!_

_Yumi:(sonríendo)_

_Hanaco:¿Yumi,te pasa algo?_

_Yumi:(seria) no_

_Hanaco:?_

_En la torre de acero~_

_Endo estaba practicando y se mataba las manos Yumi estaba con el y su maleta donde tenia sus lobitios, Yumi admiraba mucho a Endo..._

_Kazemaru se aserca a Endo y dijo:_

_Kazemaru:a si que aquí estabas Endo...(despues se fijo en Yumi y le dedico una sonrisa y un sonrojo)_

_Endo voltio y dijo:_

_Endo:kazemaru (y lo aplasto el neomatico XD)ahhhuuuu . _

_Yumi:hihihihi (ríendo y con un sonrojo)_

_Minutos despues~_

_Endo se quitaba los guantes y se notaban las lastimaduras,el estaba en un baco de la torre de acero_

_estaban a si formados Endo a la derecha, Kazemaru a la izquierda y Yumi al medio..._

_Kazemaru:y dime ¿cambiaste de rutina?_

_Endo: sí, estoy en el siguiente paso_

_Kazemaru le entrega una botella_

_Endo:(feliz) ah muchas gracias_

_Kazemaru:Yumi ¿tan bien queres agua? (sonrísa)_

_Yumi:no OWO yo tengo mi jugito de manzana (agarando uno de su bolso_maletaXD)MMMM ES TANN RICO QUE ME MUEROOO!_

_Kazemaru:O.O?_

_Yumi:OWO sigue a lo que ivas_

_Kazemaru: s..sí , el pobre Someoka esta muy precionado_

_Endo:(tomando agua y no jugito de manzana ¬¬ ) sí aun que cinseramente no esperaba que reaxionara de esa forma (serio)_

_Yumi:...(se le ponen oscuros los ojos y se les tapan por el flequillo al costaro)_

_Kazemaru:entiendo que los del primer año confian en Goenshi pero tan bien comprendo a Someoka el es ovbio que no quiere ser ignorado, creo que yo entrenaria de la misma forma para mejorar mi tecnica_

_Yumi:( pensamiento:te equivocas (seria) ¡te equibocas! Someoka se siente rechasado y opacado por Goenshi, siente algo en su interior que le dice que mejore por que es un inutil se siente una basura,se esta comparando con Goenshi_

_Endo:como me gustaria que los demas muchachos pensaran como tu... _

_Kazemaru:no se supone ¿que esa no es una de las responsabilidades del capitan?_

_Endo:tienes razon u.u (se lebanta) todos creen que la unia forma de ganar es teniendo a Goenshi de nuestro lado pero se les olvido que un equipo de football socker se comforma por 11 personas_

_ademas no quiero que Goenshi se sienta obligado a jugar con el equipo, pienso que lo mejor es que sigamos entrenando duro para bolvernos mas fuertes..._

_Yumi:(pensamieto: que rico esta el jugitooo OWO )_

_Despues de eso Yumi decidio irse al hospital y visitar a su hermana y despues a Yuka...y se fue a su casa para dormir..._

_A la mañana siguiente~_

_Hanaco y Yumi iban caminando hastá que se encontraron con Endo y Yumi lo siguio hasta que se dio cuenta que Endo estaba eataba siguiendo a Goenshi y ella no qeria que Goenshi la atrapara por ue Endo lo seguia y Yumi seguia a Endo y se comfundiera que ella lo seguia a el y Endo tanbien pero no era a si era que Endo lo segia a el y ella seguia a Endo (goooouuuu ***O* me comfundo )** pero al final decidio seguir a Endo...lo siguio hastá el hospital y vio que Endo entro a un habitacion a si que ella desidio entrar y se encontro on Goenshi y Endo, en ese momento no puo aver metido la pata peor que lo iso ahora, era un momento muy incomodo y recordo cual capitulo era..._

_Goenshi la miro y se sonrojo por recordar que la beso pero se dio cuenta en que situacion estaban y deidio ponerse serio (Yumi se compro un helado de bainilla y un juguito de manzana )_

_Goenshi:¿que ases aquí?_

_Yumi:es que eto... yo vi a Endo y decidi saludarlo pero el te esta siguiendo y termine siguiendolo u\\\u_

_Goenshi:... bueno ya que viste a mi hermana te tengo que decir la historia (suspirando)_

_Yumi:..._

_Pov. Yumi _

_Despues Goenshi nos conto que le sucedió a su hermana, jamas me voy a cansar de oir esa historia u.u …_

_Despues nos fuimos pero senti que me agarraron la mano y era Goenshi de repente senti que mi cara herbia asta que el dijo:_

_Goenshi:quedate (sonrojado)_

_Yumi:h..hai_

_El me señalo para sentame a su lado y yo me sente, entonces me senti muy incomoda y sonrojada, me senti tonta..._

_Goenshi:yo.. eto.. ¿tu eras la chica que se desmallo antes?_

_Yumi:-_-u hai (tomando juguito de manzana) eso creo_

_Goenshi:b...bueno (sonrojado) y..yo te queria desir si¿ya estas bien?_

_Yumi:pues algo mariada si lo pienso bien ^^ _

_Goenshi:heheehhehe te ves muy linda (sonrojado)_

_Yumi:¿que? (sonrojada)_

_Goenshi:e? es... que me gusta el jugo de lima ^^ _

_Fin . Pov . Yumi_

_Yumi:okeyyy? O.o_

_despues Goenshi se callo tratando de aserce el cool..._

_Yumi:hahahahaa XD_

_Goenshi:(sarcastico)ha..ha..ha...ha_

_Yumi:te ayudo _

_Yumi se arodillo y levanto a Goenshi pero sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban muy cerca y cada vez esaban mas cerca y mas hastá que..._

_Enfermera:¡emergenci EMERGENCIA!_

_Yumi y Goenshi:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(pegando un salto)_

_Enfermera:ohhh perdon me equiboque de habitacion (se va)_

_Yumi:eto … me tengo que ir bye_

_Goenshi:eee no te vallas_

_Yumi:me tengo que ir (se va)(tomando jugo)_

_varias horas despues, en el club de football~_

_Haruna:(hablando rapido) Hola soy Haruna su compañera y tambien colaboro en el diario escolar,ahora sere ayuante del equipo de football, no me vasto con erlos entrenar asi que decisi participar en el club para ayudar el lo que necesiten, claro utilisare las entrebistas para promoverlos, pienso que ceria de gran utilidad, espeo llebarme muy bien con ustedes (ase na reberencia)^^_

_Aki:¿que les parece? ^^_

_Endo:sí, es fantastica O.O_

_Handa:cuanro estuciasmo ^^_

_Max:este club se esta llenando de locos obtimistas ^^u_

_Hanaco:(dandole codasos a Yumi)_

_Yumi:... (viendola con una mirada tonta) aaa me acorde, Hanaco va a ser su nueva ayudante _

_Hanaco:..._

_Yumi:(mirandola) dicí algo_

_Hanaco:algo :D_

_Todos:(caida anime)_

_Haruna:hihihihihihi_

_En la rivera el río~_

_Someoka patiaba el balon a la cancha y no metía unsolo gol y patiaba y patiaba y patiaba hastá que.._

_Endo:Someoka veo qe entrenas muy duro_

_Someoka se da la buelta y ve a Endo y a los demas_

_Someoka:Endo... pero no hay buenos resultados... al parecer todo marcha bien aun que no puedo anotar ni un solo gol, veo que soy un fracaso como goleador_

_Endo:(cambio la sonrisa por una cara seria)_

_Yumi:... (seria)_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Todos estaban entrenando, pero Endo etaba mirandolos junto con Someoka …y Yumi estaba atrás de ellos..._

_Endo:no te esfuerces demaciado podrias lastimarte y eso ceria peor (sonrisa)_

_Someoka:mira qien lo dice, el capitan que entrena todos los díoas con neumaticos en la torre de hacero (relajado)_

_Endo:ahahaha,¿sabes? me sentí muy contentó por haver jugado con ustedes en el ultimo partido,_

_ya qe pude notar que nuestro equipo esta tomando mas forma, ¿y tu como te sentiste? (sonrisa oreja a oreja)_

_Someoka:en realidad sentí algo de emvidia_

_Yumi:..._

_Endo:¿por que? (intrigado)_

_Someoka:por omo jugó Goenshi, justo cuando salto al campo el ambiente del partido cambio por completo y entiendo por que los alumnos del primer año queren que empiece a jugar, cuando el anoto el gol me ubiera gustado estar en su lugar..._

_Endo:ya entiendo... _

_Someoka:no quiero quedarme en la sombra de Goenshi, quiero realizar esos asombrosos tiros tal y como el los asé_

_Yumi:(se levanta) ¡ya se! ¿que te parece si perfeccionamos una tecnica?_

_Asi ganaremos a la secundaria sobrenatural (feliz)_

_Someoka:es inutil faltan pocos días para que el partido se lleve a cavo_

_Yumi:(entuciasmada) y con mas razon hay que practicar mucho (sonrisa)_

_Someoka:espera, es fail decirlo pero sera muy complicado..._

_Yumi:no te estoy pidiendo que seas Goenshi,tú eres Iriuko Someoka,tú tienes tu propio estilo para jugar, debés tener confiansa en tí mismo_

_Someoka:con que mi propio estilo, hé muy bien, pues bamos a intentarlos voy a crear mi propio estilo (alsando el puño) gracias Yumi (Endo fue super ignorado XD)_

_Unos minutos despues~_

_Someoka estaba jugando football muyyyy entuciasmado igual que todos... y Ishiko le paso el balon a Someoka, Someoka patio asia la porteria y se pudo ver un resploandor azul... Endo lo atrapo y dijo:_

_Endo:una vez mas! (sonríendo)_

_Y patio el balon, Yumi cintio que algien miraba y se dio vuelta, encontro a Goenshi en el puente... elo solo miraba..._

_Todos trabajaban muy duro y eso incluye a las ayudantes, ellas colgaban telas mientra que Hanaco estaba durmiendo con una burbujita en la naris XD, mientras qu los chicos seguian practicando Someoka patío el balon y esta vez el brillo se asía mas intenso y mas fuerte, y Endo lo noto mientras que Yumi y Hanao se sonreian..._

_Endo:Bueno ya, es muy buen tíro Someoka intentalo de nuevo_

_Someoka:¡CLARO!_

_Yumi sonreía asta que recordo que iba a pasar despues y entonces saliom rapido del campo y se fue corriendo a por Goenshi (Yo:hahahah "a por Goenshi") y al final llego justo a tiempo entonces ella se acerco a Goenshi mientras que el la miraba muy intrigado, confundiodo y sonrojado_

_Yumi:hola Goenshi_

_Goenshi:hola Yumi_

_Y paro un auto donde venia la persona mas odiable Natsumi Raimon, la ventana del auto se abrio y el mounstro estaba ahí …_

_Natsumi:hola ricachona_

_Yumi:hola "yo estoy a cargo"_

_Natsumi:(roja) te odio_

_Goenshi:..._

_Yumi:hay gracias yo tambien (sonríendo)_

_Natsumi:hay ¿tu papi ya te compro todo lo que querias? ¿ya saves contar 1,2,3,4,5? (sarcasmo)_

_Yumi:y tu ¿ya vas a dejar de acostarte con todos?_

_Natsumi:(sorprendida)maldita y ¿yu ya aterrisaste a la vida real?¿o es que tu vida es como un cuento de hadas?_

_Yumi:(sorprendida)_

_Flash back de Yumi~_

_En un aeropuerto de Francia estaban 3 chicas 2 adultos y las chicas se asercaron a su mejor amiga ,yumi ya teni las maletas y todo para irse a su jeth privado_

_Yumi:chau chicas las voy a extrañar (deprimida)_

_Chica1:chau Yumi te bamos a extrañar (pensamiento:asta nunca molestia)_

_Chica2:contactanos (pensamiento:creida)_

_Chica3:bye bye amiga te bamos a extrañar(pensamiento:¿yo? Extrañarla ha ojala)_

_Yumi:chau amigas...(deprimida)_

_Robert:espero que despues bengas sabiendo el idioma tarkan y que lo pronuncies bien ,nos bemos en 5 años Yumi (serio)_

_Yumi:si pa... Robert nos vemos en 5 años (deprimida) (pensamiento:ya desde la muerte de mamá no me llama hija... el ya no me quiere). _

_A Yumi se le puso el flequillo en la cara cubriendo sus ojos y aciendolos oscuros con un aura depreciba apunto de llorar. _

_Yumi:as_asta luego no_nosvemos (se ba y sube al jeth)_

_Yo subi a mi jeth y me fui sentando en un asiento y no pude aguantar mas y llore ya no me queria "Robert" entonces yo tampoco lo voy a querer, Ahora jamas y las unicas amigas que tengo son Amber,Lucinda y Lorei las que me saludaron y un amigon llamado Roland el sí fue,es y sera un buen amigo el mejor, yo como quisiera morir me siento sola, depreciba, engañada,enojada, ignorada, maltratada, falsa y no querida... mi papá desd que mamá murio me dice o por mi nombre o Atsune que nuestro apellido que le pasa el...el me odiasiempre me odio quisiera MORIR, quisiera no aber nacido, quisiera tener una familia que me quiera pero no. Niciquiera tengo una familia...ojala la tuviera pero desde los 3 supe que los deseos no se asen realidad y sí mi padre osea Roland desde los 3 me puso en una escuela y avnsaba rapido por que el le pagaba a muchas personas para que me enseñien las cosas de 7 grado yo teno 13 y termine la universidad ya tengo muchos trabajos de mi empresa LA EMPRESA ATSUNE esa empresa va aser mia cuando tenga 14 y la voy a llevar a cabo por que lla temina la universidad reo que SIEMPRE voy a etar SOLA ya nadie es sinsero como decearia que fueran como los animes por lomes ellos sí son sinceros y te dicen lo que piensan,y juego football y que? ¿que tiene de malo jugar football? Pues a ROBERD no le intereasa que juege lo que le interesa es tener una hija perfecta no,mejor dicho una progenita perfefeta por que el no me llama hija y por eso quiere tambien que juege football solo para tener una projenita perfecta por eso el me ase entrenamientos super difisiles desde que mamá murio osea desde los 3 años el queria que tenga mas velozidad y me persigio con un auto para que yo mejore y para que sea mas agil me ponia orboles con un montos de agujas y me ponia una benda en los ojos para que no vea y varias vezes casi estube a punto de morir mi vida era un sufrimiento y dolor tremendo ademas de que si fallaba en algo me golpeaba o me electrocutaba y para que sea mas fuerte me ponia 100 tonelada en los pies eso casi me dejo imbalida pero yo seguia asiendolo despues fue poniendo cara vez mas peso y solo una vez me sonrio y fue uando m puso 100.000 toneladas y no exagero es verdad llege a esa cantidad de peso ni yo me lo podia creer, pero despues de eso todo empeoro el me asia cada vez mas y mas entrenamiento yo iba a morir MORIR por soo entrenar y por eso tego tremenda fuerza, velozidad y agilidad tengo eso y es sobrehumano y ahora uando pateo un balon a la cancha la cancha se destrulle pero se controlarlo porque estoi patiando cada vez mas despasio y ahora no se destrulle solo se rompe la red de la cancha yo lo unico que queria era tener una vida normal com pares que se quieran y... tener a mi hermano menor yo...lo extraño mucho yo no se que aser nisiquiera me queria ir a Estados Unidos ya se paro el jeth ahora me tengo que ir del jeth se lo van a llebar al jeth a Robert encima que es mio uffff mejor me bajo del jeth._

_Fin flash back de Yumi:_

_A Yumi su cara se puso mas palida de lo que ya era y eso que seria imposile que sea mas palida despues sus ojos se pucieron tan oscuros que ya o tenian ese brillo inocente de Yumi... sus ojos tenian... sed de sangre y se les pucieron rojod pero despues bolvieron a la normalidad..._

_Yumi:muerete Natsumi (con una voz siniestra) (YO:Yumi no odia tanto a Natsumi, ella pero a hí perdio el control de ella misma XD)_

_Goenshi:O.o_

_A natsumi se le recorrio un escalofrio en su vertebra y dijo:_

_Natsumi:N...nos b...bamos _

_Ella se va con su chofet..._

_Goenshi:Yumi?_

_Yumi:(ella reacciona de su "trance" y le muestra una sonrisa) a lo lamento te iva a decir que estas el el camino equibocado, es por alla tu casa (señalando el lado contrario)_

Goenshi:...

Yumi:mi instinto me dice que cada vez que vienes aquí es por que quieres jugar con ellos (sonríendo)

Goenshi:...

Yumi:No eo ¿por que no puedes entrar al club? (sonríendo)

Goenshi:ya sabes por que no puedo entrar al club (enojado)

Yumi:Goenshi, Goenshi, Goenshi (negando con la cabeza y dondole palmadas el la cabeza)dime ¿quien era la persona la que mas queria verte jugar football?

Goenshi:...(sorprendido) mi hermana...

Yumi:humm (sonríendo)

Mientras tanto en la cancha~

Hanaco vio a Yumi con Goenshi y luego se le escapo una sonrisa, Someoka estaba corriendo con el balon y llego a la cancha luego patio el balon y aparecio undragon azul abriendo la boca

Endo se sorprendio y Someoka metio un golllll(YO:hooo un golllll humm Goku lo haria mejor e.e)

Kurimatsu:increible O.O

Kazemaru:ese tiro fue muy distinto a los otros O.O (YO:y si ¿que persona normal patea un balon y sale un dragon? e.e tal es Goku)

Handa:parece como si un dragon ubiea rugido cuando metio el gol (jugando con las manos)

Ishiko:es verdad a mí tambien me dío esa imprecion O.O

Someoka:... O.O

Endo:¡Someoka, ese tiro fue grandioso!

Someoka:¡ese es mi propio estilo!

Endo:si, lo consgiste!

Todos empsaron a hablar y Endo dijo:

Endo:¡ya se, pongamosle u nombre a este tiro!

Max:sí, es muy buena idea!

Todos empesaron a hablar y Endo noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos y era:

Endo:miren es Goenshi y Yumi (Yumi se compro un jugito de manzana y se lo iva vebiendo)

Todos:e?

Yumi se acerco y despues Goenshi...

Goenshi:escucha Endo voy a entrar... al equipo

Endo:... (sonríendo de oreja a oreja) ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Todos saltaron de alegria y Yumi solo tomava su jugito de manzana OWO

Mientras que Hanaco la regañaba como si fuera una madre XD...

…...

YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII capitulo terminadooooooo dejen reviews y comenten QWQ por faaaa

u.u pedon si tarde mucho es que es superrrrrrr largo y tenia la SUPEEEEERRRRR vagesa XD

BYEEEE nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos luego o unstedes leen lo mio,,, ? bueno no

importa ya entendieron XD


	5. La aparición del dragón y un misterio

Holaaaa soy yooooooooo OWO denuevo e.e hoy ...¡nuevoooo personajee! u yupiiiii

Fubuki:¿yo cuando aparesco?

Yo:cuando estemos contra el instituto alien YA FALTA POCO! *W* ERES GUAPOOO y tiernooo

Fubuki:g...gracias (sonrojado)

Yo:hehehehhehe... oyeeee Endoooo~(cantando)

Endo:huuum

Yo:viste como es Yumi? Viste que hermosa figura tiene?

Endo:siiiiiii tiene unas curbasss

Yo:yyyy... (SORPRENDIDA)

Endo:y esas grandes... mmmm

Endo:y que lindas curbas mmm

Yo:¡ENDOOOO!

Endo:¿que? (bajando la rebista de pelotas de football) ¿que me dijiste?

Yo:eeee n...nada (pensamiento:uffff por un momento crei que Endo ra un pervetido) (suspirando) ^^u oh Endo dici lo que te dije que dijieras

Endo:siiiiiiiii...hola amigos Nicolenee les ide perdon por no poner que el anime Inazuma Eleven no es su propiedad y Inazuma Eleven es de LEVEL_5 no de Nicolenee ^^ …...mmm ¿que mas? A mi no me pagan mucho por hablar aquí a si que me voy

Yo:^^u a tí no te pagan nada hehehehe... pero toma otra pelota de football (la agita frente de su cara)

Endo:guaffff guafff

Yo:ve a buscarla perrito ve a buscarlaaaa~(se la tiro muy lejos y el fue asia la pelota)+

Hoppiee.s:h...holaaaa (saludando)

blackymandis:holaaaaaaa chicosssss, Nicole bailemossss

Nicolenee:siiiii (poniendo la cansion de la cucaracha)

Hoppiee.s:eee...AYUDAAA SON UNAS LOCASSSSS (acordandose de algo)ohhhhh ya me acorde ¡que disfruten el capi :D!

Niolenee:la cucaracha la cucaracha ya no pued... (Blackymandis y Hoppiee.s le taparon la boca y la llebaron a un paquete que dicia:EMVIAR A LOS SIMPSONS)

Blackimandis:wuahahahahahha ahora es nuestro el Fanfic wuaahahahahahah

Hoppiee.s :eeeee..mandi_chan?

Nicoleenee:wuahahahahaha estoy a quí, A peliar mandi_chan

Blakymandi:siiiiii (Mandi_can y nicole_nee peliaban)

Hoppiee.s:seguimos con el capi que los disfruten ^^

...

Cap 5:La aparicíon del dragon y un misterio sin resolver (con un personaje nuevooooo!)

En el capitulo anterior~

Hanaco vio a Yumi con Goenshi y luego se le escapo una sonrisa, Someoka estaba corriendo con el balon y llego a la cancha luego patio el balon y aparecio undragon azul abriendo la boca

Endo se sorprendio y Someoka metio un golllll(YO:hooo un golllll humm Goku lo haria mejor e.e)

Kurimatsu:increible O.O

Kazemaru:ese tiro fue muy distinto a los otros O.O (YO:y si ¿que persona normal patea un balon y sale un dragon? e.e tal es Goku)

Handa:parece como si un dragon ubiea rugido cuando metio el gol (jugando con las manos)

Ishiko:es verdad a mí tambien me dío esa imprecion O.O

Someoka:... O.O

Endo:¡Someoka, ese tiro fue grandioso!

Someoka:¡ese es mi propio estilo!

Endo:si, lo consgiste!

Todos empsaron a hablar y Endo dijo:

Endo:¡ya se, pongamosle u nombre a este tiro!

Max:sí, es muy buena idea!

Todos empesaron a hablar y Endo noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos y era:

Endo:miren es Goenshi y Yumi (Yumi se compro un jugito de manzana y se lo iva vebiendo)

Todos:e?

Yumi se acerco y despues Goenshi...

Goenshi:escucha Endo voy a entrar... al equipo

Endo:... (sonríendo de oreja a oreja) ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Todos saltaron de alegria y Yumi solo tomava su jugito de manzana OWO

Mientras que Hanaco la regañaba como si fuera una madre XD...

A la mañana~

Yumi se levanto de su cama y tuvo el mismo sueño del reloj despues empeso a pensar (Yo:muyyy extrañooo O.O)que ¿si ese sueño significaba algo? Dejo ese pensamiento para despues y vio que Kam... ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SIMA DE SU PECHO Y LA LENGUA SE LE CAÍA EN UN PECHO DE ELLA!

Yumi:OH HIJO DE …... KAM MALDITO PU... (le "hablo" a Kam)

Su madre ollo eL reberendo grito y toco la puerta:

Skare:hija ¿pasa algo?

Yumi:(poniendo cara dulcemente psicopata) no pasa nada~ ^^

Skare:esta bien (se va)

Yumi:(poniendo cara de pokerface) (cantando)Kam...(poniendo cara dulce) te castro (poniendo cara psicopata al nivel Jeff the Killer)

Kam:¿guafff?

Yumi se acercaba a Kam con un cuchillo y aparecia la musiquita del JUEGO DEL MIEDO WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA...HA

Yoko:Holaaaa Yumi yo te tengo que decir algo (preocupada)

Se abre la puerta de golpe y aparece Hanaco

Hanaco:nooooooooo (caé en camara lenta) nooo teee deeejjjaaarrreee

Yoko:yooo seee looo diireeee (en camara lenta)

Yumi:-_-u y yo soy la infantil

Despues del teatrito que icieron Hanaco y Yoko, Yumi le pregunto a Kam:

Yumi:Kam? Que les paso?

Kam:Esque espectro(la mascota de Hanaco, el pastor aleman ) hiso enojar a Yoko y Yoko le golpio entonces Hanaco se enojo y hiso un hechizo con sus poderes demoniacos y termino hechizando a Yoko y a ella misma ,,, por eso actuan infantiles … XD

Yumi:hahahahah m voy a divertir muuuuuchooo (sonrisa) wuahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahaha (caian truenos)

Mientras tanto el el club de football~

Todo el equipo estaban rodiando a Endo y a Goenshi (Endo teenia una hoja en su mano que era una:prueba de footbal de 2 año)

Endo: Con esto Goenshi sera un miembro mas de footballl socker,seremos un gran equipo (sonríendo)

Goenshi:mucho gusto compañeros (desinteresado) (Yo:-_-)

Shiro:estupendo el jugara en nuesreo equipo!

Ishiro:siiii ceremos imvensibles

Someoka:Un momento y ¿para que lo necesitamos? La escuela Raimon (se pone la mano sobre el pecho) ya cuenta con MI tecnica super secreta SUPER SECRETA! (YO:-_- NO ESTAN SECRETAAA QUE DIGAMOS ….)

Handa:Someoka...

Endo:¿de.. que estas hablandoo Someoka? Ahora el equipo contara con 2 goleadores sera un gran apoyo para los siguientes partidos

Someoka:No necesitamos a los que les gusta lusirce (enojado)

Goenshi:(cierra los ojos tranquila mente) vveo que dices cosas que carecen de sentido(

Someoka:(lo agarra de la camisa y lo lebanta) ¿¡que quisiste decir on eso!?

Se abre la puerta y entra Yumi con una sonrisa macabra y dice:

Yumi:foto, fotos,fotos, fotos, fotos, fotos, fotosss~ (mientras miraba unas fotos con una sonrisa "angelical")

Todos se dieron buelta y la miraban con cara de pockerface XD mientras que Yumi saltaba de alegria

Despues se abrio la puerta otra ves (Yo:-_-¿?) y era Aki y Haruna

Aki:hola muchachos (sonrisa)

Hanaco:les traje este material (sonrisa) (mostrando un DVD)

Someoka:(miro a Haruna y dijo) humm

Mientras que todos veian el DVD que grabo Haruna, Yumi estaba viendo las fotos y despues las puso en su mochila y jugó con sus 2 lobitos y leia yaoi de NARUTO X SASUKE ahahhahaha y Kam la miraba perbertidamente... Yumi lo unico que ollo era qu desian que Haruna grabo un partido de la escuela sobrenatural y que Haruna dijo que los "los rumores decian que era un horrible conjuro" … Yumi parecia tonta pero enrealidad era lista.. si,no ¿como paso la universidad a lo 13 años?... ella presto mucha atencion a lo que dician...

Endo:eee ¿chicos?

Todos:¿que?

Endo:¿donde esta Hanaco?

Yumi:eee digamos que le paso "algo" (sonrisa macabra)

Todos:¿?

Una hora despues en el patio~

Kakuma:Compañeros, por fin llego el día que tanto havian esperado,el partido en que Raimon y la escula sobrenatural empesara despues de que esta escuela mostrara sus habilidades en el juego cotra el instituto Imperial. Muchos espectadores an asistido a este que tecnicas usara

en esta ocacion la escuela Raimon, Yo Kakuma lider del club de ajedrez me enargre de narrar este partido... Yumi parecia que buscaba a algien y los encontro los 2 chicos del Instituto Imperial ella lo miro y su mirada se encontro con la de Yuuto Kido mientras que Sakuma los miraba a los 2 …

Con Yuuto Kido~

Sakuma:afff ¿la conoces?

Kido:no, pero parece que ella sí me conoce (sonrisa arogante)

Sakuma:espera... ¿que le esta dando ella al capitan del equipo?

Kido:... no se talves es una estrategia...

Sakuma:es demaciado inteligente

Kido:hum la intelgencia lo oculta detras de esa cara bonita, sonriente y tierna...

su cara oculta todo ¿que mas ocultara? Me parece muy misteriosa (dijo mientras que la miraba )

Sakuma:... me parece muy misteriosa (susrando) y bonita... ¿quien es el que esta atrás de la chica Atsunee?

Kido: no lo se

Mientras que con Yumi~

Yumi los estaba mirando hastá que le tocaron el hombro se dío buelte era el detectibe de Inazuma Eleven entonces ella se pregunto ¿por que estaba con ella, si ella no tenia nada que ver en la historia?

Detectibe:hola, ¿eres Yumi Anggel Atsunee?

Yumi:si (sonrisa)

Detectibe:entonces ¿sabes que es lo que le paso a tu hermana?

Yumi:si, se callo de las escaleras … (cara triste)

Detectibe:pues eso no es cierto

Yumi:¡¿como?!

Detectibe:tu hermana no se callo de las escaleras... la empujaron...

Yumi:¡¿QUIEN?! (enojada)

Detectibe:puede aver posibilidades de que fue Riuuji Kagellama

Yumi:(pensando:ese maldito...¿por que lo hiso? yo no tengo nadaa que ver en esta historia ¿por que le hiso eso es una niña … es un maldito imbecil IMBECIL, MARI CAAAA)

A Yumi se le pucieron los ojos rojos puro era... como la primra vez ella centia que queria matar a algien... mientras que eso pasaba su cabello se cambiava de color, solo algunos mechones se trasformaban en rojos y negros.. (YO:su pelo el blanco) y una aura oscura la rodeaba...

Yumi: Kagellama...(dijo con una voz que asustaria al propio zatan )

Detectibe:s..si creemos que el lo hiso por que tu padre era el ex delantero de Los Super Once y soy un gran fan de tu padre (sonrisa) toma estas son las pruebas … (les da las prueas)

Yumi:gracias … (aura oscura)

Detectibe: De nada... despues le digo a tu madre por que el creo que se fue a Italia

Yumi:hai...el me dijo que va a benir en pocas semanas...

Detectibe:bueno nos vemos luego

El detectibe se fue y Yumi agarro el paquete donde tenia las pruebas y un paquete chiquito ella lo abrio y despues abrio el chiquito y se impreciono tanto y aterroriso que se tapo la boca para no gritar y se callo al piso de rodillas y empeso a llorar }

Con Yuuto Kido~

Kido y Sakuma la veian a Yumi llorar en el piso, arodillada y leyendo la carta y agarandose la bufanda que se puso de cossplay de Fubuki..(YO:*O* fubuki~)

Sakuma:¿que tendra esa carta que le dio ese hombre para que se ponga a llorar?

Kido:no se, pero me da tristesa...

Con Yumi~

Yumi se canso de llorar y fue rapidamente al baño y estubo vomitanto y llorando asta que e fue del baño y se desmallo en unos de los pasillos despues se lebanto se fue a la torre de acero a llorar

Mientras que con el equipo de Raimon~

Endo se lebanto del asiento y fue hasia Natsumi... (YO:ellos no asen nada y Yumi la esta PASANDO super mal :( me da tristesa a mi )

Endo:oye,¿ si ganamos, la escuela se encargara de pagar la cuota de atmicion para participar en el torneo Football Fronter, no es cierto? (feliz)

Natsumi:cumpliremos con lo acordado, sin embargo no olviden que si pierden su club se desintegrada.(se fue)

Endo:pase lo que pase ganaremos

¿?:ENDO

Endo se da la buelta y ve a La escuela Soblenatural …...

un chico paresido a una momia

El Instituto Imperial consistia en el portero con una mascara de hockey

un chico vampiro

un chico con una banda que tenia un ojo dibujado

un chico gordito y rubio

un chico muy petiso con un kimono de hombre y un gorro tradicional y muy maquillado

un chico que parecia tener un gorro como pañuelo

un chico lobo

Un chico muy grande con una cicatris en su ojo derecho

un chico petisito con un maquillaje negro en sus ojos

y un chico con 3 velas en la cabeza (yo :¿como mantiene el equilirio? Que equipo mas raro O.o)

Sombra:(le aparecion una aura muyyyy violeta) que tenebroso

Handa:(cara de pockerface) mira quien lo dice

Endo:bien a jugar amigos!

Kabellama:capitan (cierra los ojos)

Endo:díme

Kabellama:¿puedo ir al baño?

Endo:¿otra ves? (cara de gato que no le dieron la comida ase 2 semanasXD)

Unos minutos despues~

Los equipos estaban en el medio del campo, todos se miraban y estaba cada uno frente al equipo

y los entrenadores se tomaron e la mano y isieron un saludo amistoso

Fuyiki: soy Haiy Fuyiki director de la escuela sobrenatural, espero que sea un partido amistoso (sonrisa nada agradable)

Entrenador de raimon:sí, yo espero lo mismo

Goenshi:(pensamiento:¿donde estara Yumi?)

Todos:(pensamiento:¿donde estaran Hanaco y Yumi?)

Fuyiki:ahhh tu debes ser Goenshi,tuve la oportunidad de ver el tiro que realisasteen el partido contra La Esuela Imperial, debo admitir que fue imprecionante, espero que no seas tan esricto con mis muchachos.

Someoka:¡un momento goenshi no es su unico oponente! ¡se estan olvidanddando de nosortros!

Fuyuki:(cara de creido) ¿que? Esto debe ser nosotros pedimos jugar contra su escuela por que queriamos competir contra las habilidades de Goenshi, los demas integrantes son debiles a si queno nos interesan

Someoka:(enojado) ¡¿que?!

Endo:ya basta Someoka (lo agara del hombro)

Fuyuki:solo espero que no le ocasionen ningun problema al pobre de Goenshi (se va)

Someoka:es demaciado insolente... (YO:hahahahahahahahahahahaha mira ¿quien lo dice hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhaha adbdabdadbadbdabdabbda .)

Endo:¿porque no le mostramos tu tenica especial? Someoka (sonriendo)

Someoka:claro

El partido comiensa y Kakuma dijo:

Kakuma: Y comiensa el partido, porfin Yuusha Goenshi se a incorpodado en la escuela Raimon conviertiendoce en Los Super Once, mientras que la Escuela Sobrenatural jugaran Koku el capitan del equipo (el de la banda de un ojo XD) Lav con el numero once (el vampiro.. creo XD) Tsukimura con el numero 10 se consierada como la mejor ofensiba de la region.

Endo:(gritando desde la porteria) ¡ AREMOS NUESTRO MEJOR ESFURSO SUPER ONCE!

Todos:¡sí!

Y empeso el partido...

En la torre de acero~

Yumi seguia llorado y viendo el paquete, el papel que estaba dentro del paquete lo leeyo otra ves

Señorita Atsunee: Su pare Souka Atsunee no se encuentra en Italia, el desaparecio, parece que fue seuestrado y no lo encontramos, solo enontramos una carta que se la emviaremos en unas semanas con una cosa muy especial para usted, es otra carta solo que esa tiene su nombre escrita, el sujeto que la emvio no esta indentificado

y no podemos abrirlo a si que se la daremos a usted para que usted lo leean y el proximo sabado usted va a poder ir a Italia para estar un rao con su madre y hablar con la policia sobre su padre... la bamos a esperar en la mancíon de su madre en Italia que es cerca de la cancha de football de Orfeo la easperamos el sabado lo lamentamos por las molestias

El policia Akateru...

Y eso no era todo ademas de que el padre de Yumi desapareciera, su hermana menor Yuli , si no se despierta del coma puede morir por que no pueden aerle el tratamieto dormida o si no morira por problemas de el cerebro y hemoragia en su higado delgado que esta perforado y roto... eso a Yumi le debasto, ella pensaba que ellos ya se ivan a morir pero despues dijo en su mente:

POV . YUMI

No tengo que dejar que Shuko me vea a si (su hermano menor es Shuko pero no se llama a si en realidad se llama Yu pero ella le dice Shuko por que se burla de el pero con cariño) no quiero que se entere de esto devo mostrar una sonrisa como siempre y no llorar, solo lod deviles lloran, llorar es solo un sentimiento patetico, no devo mostrar este tipo de sentimientos eso es lo que me enseño Robert (Robert es su padre... por si no lo recuerdan :D) neesito ser perfecta y dominar todo a la perfeccion... yo no puedo ser devil y no tengo que preocipar a los demas solo por llorar... ¡YO TENGO UE MOSTRAR UNA SONRISA Y DOMINAR TODO!

FIN . POV . YUMI

Yumi sonrio mietras que le caian lagrimas en los ojos despus se seco los ojos y solo mostraba una sonrisa ella deidio apololar a Endo y a Raimon, fue corriendo con una sonrisa... aunque fuera falsa.

En la cancha de Raimon

Yumi apenas pudo ver que Someoka pateo el balon con su tiro Impacto Dragon y que lo patio arriba que era un pase a Goenshi y el patio con su Tornado de Fuego despues, Yumi entro en la puerta y se encontro con Kido y Sakuma qe aun seguian parados pero se dieron buela y miraron a

Yumi, ellos no pensaban que Yumi estaba ahi y sus caras iso que Yumi se ríera bajo pero eso hiso que Sakuma y Kido la miraran extraño y se sonrojaron ´pero Yumi se aserco a Kido muy peligrosamente y que quido pensara otra cosa y serrara los ojos pero Ymi se que quieta al frente de Kido. (YO:Kido penso malll XD y Sakuma se sonrojoooo e.e Sakuma:¿? (sonrojado) XD)

Yumi: le puedes dar esto a Kagellama (le entrega un sobre que ella escribio a Kido)

Kido abrio los ojos y su rostro se mostraba sorprendido despues asintio y agarro la carta

Sakuma:¿que es eso?

Yumi:es una carta, el contenido es onfidensial y dile a Kagellama que esa carta ess mia Yumi Anggel Atsunee (sonrisa macabra)

Kido:(sorprendido) s...si

Yumi se fue con una sonrisa muy linda pero no era verdadera... era de tristesa y un poco de odio,Yumi se fue a la cancha y abrazo a Someoka

Someoka:?

Yumi:¡FELIZIDADES LO LOGRASTE! ¡ONII_CHAN!

Someoka:¿oni_chan?

Yumi:oh perdon esque te quiero como un hermano mayor (sonriendo)

Someoka:hummm (mirando a otro lado)yo tambien te quiero como una hermana menor (modo orgullo) pero o te acostumbres a que lo diga nee_channn (Yo:le esta costando)

Yumi:ganaronnnnn! (saltando como loca y abrazando a Goenshi) tú tambien ayudasteeee

Goenshi:(sonrojado)hummm

Mientras tanto con Hanaco~

A Hanaco se le salio el efecto del hechiso y a Yoko tambien despues ella vio una lucesita palpitando en su reloj y aparecio una una joven delgada y curvilinea, de preciosos ojos gris-oscuro, cabello pelirrojo-naranjo, piel salida y que mide 1.60. y su cara era muy tierna pero se veia que era timida.

Hanaco:tu eres la chia Elfa que es la guia de Yumi? Avalon Hiruki Murakami

Avalon:h...hai (timidamente)

Hanaco:hummmmmm yo soy Hanaco Mishima un gusto en conocerte (dandole la mano)

Avalon:un gusto (halando en ruso)

Hanaco:¿? eres Rusa?

Avalon:h...hai vivo a qui ase 3 meses

Hanaco:mmmm tu viniste por que...

Mientras en la cancha de football~

Pov . Yumi

Todos estaban festejando y me contaron que paso despues Kazemaru me miro extraño y me pregunto:

Kazemaru:neee …. Yumi ¿donde estabas antes?

Goenshi:es verdad yo no te vi Cuando comensamos el partido.

Endo:yo tampoco, me preocupaste mucho Yumi

Todos:nosotros tampoco.

Yumi:(cara triste pero on una sonrisa) nada importante solo un asulto aaaa y que bien ganaro fueeee genialll segurooo !

Goenshi:...

Todos:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Endo:isieron un gran trabajo Goenshi, Someoka... el Tornado Dragon nos ayudo a ganar este dificil partido. Y nos enseño a que si unimos fuersas y trabajamos en equipo tendremos buenos resultados

Someoka:(mirando asia otro lado) ni creas que me olbidado del titulo de el goleador estrella

Goenshi:(sonriendo muy tiernooooo ***O*** perdon es que me paso con lo de Goenshiiii) hi

Endo:juntos iremos al torneo Footall Fronteraaaaa!

Todos:síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Goenshi:(pensamiento:Yuka..) (feliz)

Enrenador de raimon:la escuela sobrenatural perdio el juego

En otra parte~

Kagellama:Escuela Raimon...

Tocan la puerta, entran Kido y Sakuma

Kagellama:que quieren?

Kido:una hica me dio esta carta y

Kagellama:¿y?

Sakuma:es para usted

Kagellama:tiralo al tacho...

Kido:ella nos dijo que iva a decir eso...

Kagellama:... mmm

Sakuma:a si que nos dijo que les dijieramos que se llama Yumi Anggel Atsunee

Kagellama:(sorprendido) mmm.. con que s Atsunee, si es ella entonces damela

Kido:¿la conose?

Kagellama:digamos que sí (sonrisa macabre) wuahahahahaha (tociendo) cofff cofff coff

Kido le entrega la carta se va junto con Sakuma

Kagellama termina de leer la carta que escribio Yumi pone una cara seria y un poco imprecionada

Kagellama:¿como es que sabe eso? Mmm... Yumi Angeel Atsunee (poniendo una sonrisa macabra)

Que empiece el juego …

A la mañana siguiente en Raimon~

Las clases eran normales para Hanaco y Yumi pero en la clase de matematica ( matematica buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa) la profesora entro y dijo:

Profesora:holaaaaa chicos! (asiendo mobimientos extraños)

Todos: ^^u pero que extraña

Profesora:hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, entreeeee~

La pueta se abrio mostrando a una una joven delgada y curvilinea, de preciosos ojos gris-oscuro, cabello pelirrojo-naranjo, piel salida y que mide 1.60. y su cara era muy tierna pero se veia que era timida.

Hanaco se quedo sorprendida y dijo:

Hanaco:Avalonnnnn!

Y Yumi la miro con cara de "quien es esa"

Profesora:precenntateeeeee~ (asiendo una voltereta terrible mente ridicula)

Avalon:h...hai me llamo Avalon Hiruki Murakami u...un g...gust..to (tartamudiando)

Yumi:Hanaco ¿quien es? Yo no la vi en el anime (tomando jugito de manzana a escondidas)

Hanaco:y...yo …...

…...

y asta aquí el capitulo de hoyyyy ^^

Hanaco, Yumi y avalon: Suki ni natta kimochi  
Dare ni mo kakusenai  
Kono tokimeki doushitara tsutaerareru

ODEN BOY! ODEN GIRL!

Retro-modern na tabemono nikkimono  
Sukinanda mono  
Nanpen tabeteru no ni daikon no yuuwaku  
Aonori spankle kokoro midareru watashi  
Main dish uua oden betsubara de mou ippon

Itsumo chikaku ni ita no ni kizukanakattayo  
Gyuusuji hitosuji kamishimete  
Tsuyu no kaori ni tsutsumarete  
Sukidatte koto wakatteshimattakara  
Seishun oden ~

yo:y las preguntas las diraaa... (redoble de tambores) Mandi_channn y Hoppie.s

Mandi_chan:¿que le dira Hanao a Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿que es lo que le dijo Hanaco a Avalon?

Mandi_chan:¿por que aun no se resuelve el tema de el sueño del reloj de yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿Avalon es una elfa?

Mandi_chan:¿que fotos tenia Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿que dicia la carta que Yumi emvio a Kagellama?

Mandi_chan:¿el padre de Yumi a donde esta?

Hoppiee.s:¿Avalon por que esta a hi?

Mandi_chan:¿cuales secretos esconde el oscuro pasado de Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿van a morir los familiares de Yumi?

Mandi_chan:¿Hanaco que le esta ocultando a Yumi?

Hoppiee.s:¿mi celular va a seguir traduciendo mal? XD (es personal XD)

Mandi_chan:¿nicolenee va a dejar de ser una baga y escribir mas?

YO:todo esto y MAS en el proximo capi OWO byeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Todos los de Inazima Eleven: REVIEWS POR FAAAA!

Todos:BYEEEEEE! LOS ESPERAMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI BYEE!^^


End file.
